When It's Over
by tashromona
Summary: Lin finds out some disturbing news about his so called girlfriend Madoka. Read and tell me what you think ;) (Rating may change to M) but you decide.
1. Guilty pleasure

I own nothing! Just writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to FUNimation and the writer of ghost hunt.

* * *

Lin ::

I arrived at the office early in the morning to start my normal paperwork for the day. So I could leave really that night for my date with Madoka. She had been at the office for two months. But I had been swamped with paperwork from three back to back cases. That had taken way longer than they should of. Two weeks for one. Because of eschews with the home falling apart. The other two only took three days a piece. Thanks to Mai and her dreams giving us our leads.

But I had my thesis to work on as well. So yes my work suffered and yes Noll told his parents on me. Now they're going to terminate my contract if I don't straighten out. They have no clue that their son does not do any of the paperwork. So it's up to me and Mai. Now that I think of it what is Madoka going here? I can't think of anything she's really done in the two months that she's been here. Besides research for the cases. I'll just ask her at dinner.

* * *

Madoka ::

I woke to the screeching of Noll's alarm clock. I turn in his arms to look at his face. I can't believe I'm pregnant to him.

Flashback::

A month and two weeks ago, Noll, Mai and I were leaving for the night. I was pissed that Lin was working after hours on his thesis. 'Why can't he push it back to a later date?' I fumed to myself. Mai said her goodbyes to Noll and I and went into Lin's office to give him one last cup of coffee. While I put on my jacket. Noll walked out the door before me and actually held the door for me.

Noll and I got into his car. I stayed at Noll's apartment while I was in town. I hate hotels. You never know what you're sleeping with. It was bad enough on cases I had to sleep in a strange bed. I was not going to do that if I didn't have to. Noll pulled up to their apartment. We walked through the door and I went to the liquor cabinet.

"Madoka what are you doing?" Noll questioned me. I pulled out a new bottle of sake and said. "Well, I'm having a drink. You want one?" I say while passing him and going into the kitchen. "Sure but I'll pour mine. I can't trust you." He said giving me a smirk. We talked and drank. The next thing I know I'm waking up naked in his bed with his alarm screeching. I hated myself so much at that moment. This is the third time this has happened over the years. Sure I always had a little thing for Noll. But I thought I loved Lin. I hear a sigh and look behind me.

He looked at me as I shut off the alarm clock. "Are you upset?" He asked me. "Yes, and No," I told him. "Well.." He stated. "I'm confused. I thought I was in love with Lin. But every time I get the chance to have sex with you. I do." "Why don't you break it off with Lin and date me?" He asked me as he's getting up and putting his clothes on."It's not that easy Noll. Lin and I have been seeing each other for years. I don't want to hurt him." I stated to Noll. He stopped dressing and gave me a glare.

"Well, you think if he finds out that you cheated on him it won't. How about how I feel Madoka? I'm tired of you stringing me along. You know I love you. But you always have your fun with me then go back to him and I have to act like nothing ever happened." He stated to me with a glare. I shot up on my feet and turn to him. "I have feelings for both of you. I just don't know who I feel stronger for. Lin or you Noll. Just give me some time! Okay!" I yell at him.

End of flashback:::


	2. Friend or Foe

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to their creators FUNimation.

* * *

Noll:

I look over to see Madoka shutting off my alarm. "Well are you going to tell him about the baby or should I?" I ask her. "I'll tell him, Noll. Stop pushing me."She hissed at me.

(I'm getting frustrated with her. We've been sleeping with each other since the second week she got here and we found out that she is pregnant a week ago. I know it's mine. But I just wish she would tell Lin already.)

"If you don't tell him by the end of the day I'm going to. I can't take this anymore. My parents are letting him go and were lying to him. Not to mention the others. I have no clue if I will still have a business by the end of the week or not." I tell her while I get dressed for the day.

"If they quit we'll just replace them or go back to England." She tells me with a shrug. "It's not as easy as it sounds. Lin alone will be hard to replace. Plus John is the only priest in town who does exorcisms." I tell her while I brush my teeth.

"Noll everything will be fine you'll see." She assures me.

They finish their morning routines and head to the office.

* * *

General::

We walk inside to see Mai at her desk finishing up a file. "Mai. Tea." Noll tells her then heads to his cave. Madoka follows her into the kitchen and gives her a smile. "Good morning Mai. How did your test go yesterday?" Mai puts the kettle on the burner and says. "Not too bad. I just wish I would have given that last essay question more thought."

Mai was finishing her final year at college. Studying Paranormal Psychology and her Leagues. Which were easy for her since she is a perfect medium. She also had taken a few cultural classes for when SPR worked in other countries.

Lin happened to show up at that moment to make himself more coffee. Mai took his cup from him. "I'll make it for you. So you can get more of your work done sooner." Mai said with a sly smile. Lin nodded and headed back to his office giving them a small smile as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mai are flirting with Lin?" Madoka asks her with an evil smile. "No. I know that he's yours and that you two have a date tonight." Mai stated with a grin. "We'll see. I have some bad news to tell him. "Madoka's said as her smile faded. "What's going on?" Mai asked with concern written all over her face. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry." Madoka told her as she evacuated the kitchen.

Mai knocked on Naru's door with his tea in hand.

"Enter," Naru stated.

Mai entered into Naru's cave. She sat his tea down on his desk. "Naru we are out of Earl Grey so I'm going to make a run to the store for more." She tells him as she turns to leave. "Just don't take all day." Was his comment. She closed the door as she left his office and took Lin his coffee.

She knocked.

"Come in Mai." Was heard through the door. Mai entered Lin's office. "Here you are Lin." She said placing the coffee on his desk. "Mai, are you going to the store?" Lin asked her. She nodded. "Can you grab printing paper while your out? If it's not to much trouble." Lin asked her. "It's no trouble, Lin." She replied with a smile. Then exited his office.

Mai put on her jacket and walked out the door. Noll came out his office. "Madoka tell Lin now. My father just told me if we don't tell him in the next hour he is going to tell Lin everything."

* * *

Lin::

I could hear voices arguing in the lounge for fifteen minutes now. So I stood from my desk and headed towards them. I caught the tail end of the conversation. "What everything is Martin going to tell me?" I ask Noll and Madoka. Who are staring at me like two frighten children.

"Lin sit down. There are something's we have to tell you." Noll stated in a weary voice. I sit down and look back and forth between the two of them. "Well... What's going on?" I ask them. "Lin my parents have decided to let you go. They think that you can't handle the workload with your age. So today will be your last day here." Noll tells me.

(None notices Mai walk through the door and is now witnessing everything going on.)

I look at him. "I'm thirty-one. Not eighty and if their son would do his share then it wouldn't take me so long to get the case files done." I stated glaring at Noll. "Lin there's more," Noll states turning to Madoka and taking her hand.

I'm not believing what I'm seeing.

"Lin, Madoka and I have been seeing each other since the second week of her return."I stood and looked at her. "What!? If you wanted to break up you could have just told me!" I yell at her.

Noll moves in front of her. "Lin please don't scream at Madoka. It's bad for the baby."

"What!?" I scream. "Your...your...pregnant...to ..him!" "Yes, Koujo. I'm sorry. We never meant to fall for each other but we did..." I cut her off there.

"That's fine I have feeling for someone else anyway. But I never thought that the two people I trusted the most would do this to me." I stood and saw Mai standing at the door in shock. I walked over to Mai and took the bag with the paper from her hands. "Thank you for the printing paper, Mai," I said then went back to my office.

Two hours later. I hear a knock on my door. I don't respond. I just lay my head on my desk.

"Lin. It's Mai. I'm coming in." She opens the door then shuts it behind her. "They left Lin. It's just us." She told me. I look up at her. "Mai am I a horrible man?" I ask her. "No, Lin you're not." She states taking a seat in front of my desk.

"I can't believe I lost my job and my girl in one hour." I muse out loud. She reaches across my desk and grabs my hands in hers. "Lin if you leave you're taking SPR with you. Every one of us is quitting." I look at her with shock on my face.


	3. Helping Hands

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to their creators Funimation.

* * *

Lin : :

I could not keep the shock off my face. "The team would quit if I left?" I ask Mai. She gives my hands a squeeze and says. "Yes, Lin. We know who the real operator of SPR is and it's not Oliver. You do everything for the team and if it were not for you some of our worst cases would have never been solved. The team supports you and so do I."

"Mai. Thank you for supporting me but I have no money to pay the team, no equipment, and no space to run a business out of. " I state to her with a heavy heart.

"Lin we've already thought of that. Ayako is going to give you a loan for equipment, Yasu is finding you a workplace, all you have to do is apply for a business license and your set."

(I can't get over what I'm hearing. Mai and the other's had figured out a plan for me. While I had been sulking.) I open my laptop and begin the business license forms.

Mai walks behind me. "Well boss, would you like some coffee?" Mai asks me with a huge smile. "I would thank you, Mai," I tell her. She leaves my office and comes back with my coffee and a few boxes. "Would you like me to help you pack?" She asks me.

"Thank you, Mai. But don't you have a resignation letter to write?" I ask her with a small smile on my face. "Lin I've had that written since the case at Yasu's high school." She tells me with a smile. "I understand that was a hard case for you to swallow. But I didn't think you had thought of quitting." I say to her while she's taking the few knickknacks from my bookcase and raping them in newspapers. "Yeah I did. To be honestly I really didn't want to come back after you and him came back from England. But the team convinced me."

"So you came back anyways. Did you ever tell him your feelings?" I ask her. "Yeah I did before you two left and he asked me, "Me or Gene?" Then walked off. I was stunned. I couldn't say anything. Then after a while, I got over him." Mai told me with a shrug. "Well, this is done. Now were just going to have to wait and see if it's approved." I tell her. Mai said, "It will be I have that feeling." I smile at her knowing full well that Mai's feelings are never wrong. I stand and help her with the rest of my things. Then she turned and started on her own desk.

"Mai, how are you going to get by without your job?" I ask her. "I have money saved up from my checks. I'll use it till you can pay me." She said while cleaning out her desk and then the kitchen of the tea she paid for. I chuckled as I watched her dump the Earl Grey she just paid for into the trash. "You know Oliver would cry if he saw you do that?" I tell her while I chuckle at her. "That's the point." She said with an evil grin. I chuckled harder at that grin.

* * *

Three Hours Later:::

"Well, that's all my stuff." I huffed as I closed my trunk. "Yeah. I got all my stuff too." Mai said coming out the office with a medium size box. "Well, would you like a ride home?" I ask her. "Sure." She says coming around to the passenger side. Once we pull out of the lot she turns and looks at me. "Lin, where are you going to sleep tonight?" I glance over at her questionably in my eyes. "I'm just saying. I know that you lived with Oliver and I didn't think you would want to go there tonight and I do have a guest room open if you wanted to crash at my place tonight." She let all that out in one breath.

(I had to smile in my head. How did I go from making this girl feel like I hated her to her offering for me to stay at her place? Could Mai have feelings for me like I do for her?) I think to myself.

"Thank you, Mai. I appreciate it. But could I stay till I find a new place? I really don't have any other place to go besides a hotel." I ask her a little hesitantly. "Sure Lin. If you want you can just be my roommate for now." She tells me with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." I ask her. "Your not intruding. I'm offering." She told me with a bright smile. But then it fell. "We will have to get your things from your apartment." "I'll call Oliver and tell him I'll get my things while they're at the office tomorrow," I tell Mai with my small smile. I try my best to cheer her up. A small smile sprouted on her face as I pull into her apartment complex.

We walk up to the door. As we reach her doorway Mai bumps it and a key falls for the frame. She turned to me. "This can be your key for now." She tells me then turned and used it to unlock the door. Once inside she handed it to me. I pull off my shoes then put her key on my ring. I also took my old apartment key off. "I'll leave it there after I get my stuff." She nods her approval to me.

I stood at the door for a minute then Mai turns to me with a sigh. "Make yourself at home Lin." She tells me shaking her head at my actions. I head into the living room while Mai went to the kitchen. "Lin, are you hungry?" Mai calls from the kitchen. I look at my watch and see it's almost six thirty. "Mai don't cook. I still have reservations at a restaurant. Let's keep them." I hear Mai pad around the corner to me. "Are you sure you want to go with me?" She asks me with her head poking into the room.

"Yes, Mai. I want to take you. There for seven though so we'll have to hurry." I told her. "Ok as long as your sure." "I' am. I assure her." "Ok let's go then." She said giving me her bright smile. I walk over to the door and slide back on my shoes. Then I watch Mai slide on a pair of heels that I've never seen her wear. "What every girl needs a pair of heels." She told me with a smile. Then we head out the door.


	4. Date?

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to FUNimation and ani plex.

* * *

Mai ::

Lin pulled up in front of one of the nicest restaurants in town. I kept reminding myself that this was for Madoka, not me. As he put the car in park a valley came to park the car and handed Lin a ticket. I went to open my door. But it wouldn't budge.

Then Lin came and opened it for me. "Lin, did your shiki stop me from opening the door?" I ask him after we were seated. He just flashed me a smirk. I smiled at him. (Sometimes he shocks me. How did I go from loving a narcissist? To loving this gentle quiet man. That I barely know. I guess love is strange.)

* * *

Ayako:::

Three tables back I sat and watched as Lin and Mai chat and flirted with each other. I can't wrap my head around this. 'They seem perfect together. But how did we not know that they were this close?' Monk poked me with his fork. "Aw, what was that for." I scold him.

"Our food is here."

"What's so interesting over there anyway... Is that...?" Monk stammers to a stop. "Yep, that's Mai and Lin having dinner together," I answer his half question. "Are they dating?" Monk asks me with his eyes half falling out. "I don't think so. I think he's just treating her to dinner for helping him earlier." I state trying to keep him from going over there and ruining their dinner. (But I'm going to call Mai on this tomorrow.) I tell myself.

"They look like a real couple though it's nice but spooky at the same time," Monk says trying to keep his attention on his meal. "I think it's great. Mai and Lin need to setup a real friendship if they're going to work side by side in this new business." I state to Monk. "Yeah I guess you're right. I just don't want Mai to get her heart broken and lose her job at the same time. Like Madoka and Oliver did to Lin." Monk says with a worried look.

"That was some real shady shit they pulled. The only reason Lin got canned was because that brat didn't pull his own weight in the office and blamed Lin for everything." I growl out. "I know. But what I can't believe is that little brat was banging Lin's girlfriend while Lin had his back turned. I thought they were close friends." Monk says in between bites of his dinner.

"Well, Oliver showed his true colors today. I would have loved to seen Lin's reaction when Mai told him we were all quitting." I stated while eating my own dinner. "Yeah I bet he didn't see that one coming," Monk said with a smile. "I can't wait for tomorrow when we all go to Oliver and resign from SPR. He's going to be pissed." I state. "I bet he packs his shit and goes back to London." I look at him. "No, I bet the brat will just have mommy and daddy send new people to him," I tell him then take a sip of my wine. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Do you want dessert?" Monk ask me handing me the menu. I look it over. "No. I don't think I have room for any of these deserts." I tell him. "We can split it," Monk tells me with a smirk. "Ok." I give.

* * *

Lin : :

I see from the corner of my eye that Ayako and Monk are three tables down from us. They are chatting and watching us. Then Ayako directs Monks attention to something else and they stop staring.

I look back at Mai. "I didn't know Ayako and Monk were dating," I state to her after I saw she was looking at them too. "Yeah. I guess they've been seeing each other since you came back and reopened SPR." Mai tells me. The young male waiter comes up to the table with our food at this time. "Is there anything else I can get the two of you?" He asks looking Mai over. "No were fine for now," Mai said to him while fidgeting in her seat. I can tell she doesn't like the way the waiter scanned her body with his eyes.

( But I have to admit that Mai had grown into a very beautiful woman over the years. Her hair was long and wavy and she had all the right curves. She still wore trendy clothes but she opted for the more professional looks. She must get hit on a lot.) I tell myself while looking her over myself. Then my eyes met back to hers. "I should have changed huh." She says with a worried look. "No Mai you look great. That is why we looked." I told her with my honest face.

She smiled at me. Then we silently ate our meals. The silence was not heavy at all. Once we both finish I handed her the desert menu. She looks it over. "I'm not sure what I want to try. What are you getting?" She asks me. "I was thinking the cheesecake," I tell her. "I've never been here before is it good?" She asks still looking at the menu. "Yes, it is I've had it before." "Ok, then I'll get a slice too." She replies. "Have you had cheesecake before?" I ask her. "Yeah but everywhere makes it different. So sometimes it tastes funny." She tells me with a look I've never seen her get. I chuckle at the look. "Well if it's not good. I'll send it back for you." I tell her giving her a real smile.

I order our desserts and make the waiter look at me and not Mai. He writes it down then leaves. I turn my attention to Mai again. To find her watching Monk and Ayako again with a smile on her face. As the two share a dessert together. "I'm glad those two final got together." She says with a smile then turns back to look at me. ( In my head I'm wishing that was Mai and I.) "I just hope they don't fight as much," I say smiling at Mai. Our deserts and check come. We eat and I pay for the meal as Mai finishes her dessert. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her. She nods and stands. I take her arm in mine and then walk us through to the valley. As were waiting for the car we watch three cop cars and an ambulance whiz down the road.

Mai sighs. "It's going to be one of those nights." She whispers to herself. "What do you mean Mai?" I ask her. "I'll be visited by the spirits for the accident in my sleep. That's all." She says shrugging. My car pulls up to the entrance and I open the door for Mai then climb in on my side.

I drive on to the road heading back to Mai's. "Mai, does that happen allot to you?" I ask her. "Yeah, but it's only when they're close to my apartment and don't know their dead or can't find the will to move on. Oliver didn't tell you about it?" She asks. "No, he never told me. How long has this been happening?" I ask. "Well for like two years now." She answered. "Geese what else did you tell Oliver that he didn't tell me?"

"I can see spirits and demons, purify spirits of a certain strength. I see your shiki all the time. Your green and orange one are always messing with each other." She said with a smile. I'm speechless and have no clue what to say. So I just kept on driving. But when we pull up to the apartment and I turn to Mai.

I see my shiki are all over Mai. My orange/fire shiki had made himself comfortable around her neck. While my blue/water demon and white/sky, shikis are on her lap. The green/forest demon huffs at me from Mai's arms. I shake my head at them. "I've never seen them act like that to anyone," I tell Mai. Then turn off the car and go around and open the door for her. She gets out with my shikis still hanging around her and now my black/metal demon is now around her waist.

( I knew what this meant. My shikis were clinging to my soul mate. But I can't tell her this. It will freak her out and I'm still hurting thanks to Madoka's betrayal.)

Mai and I enter the apartment and take off our shoes. "I'm going to watch the news. Would you like to join me or retire for the night?" Mai asks me. "I'm rather tired. Would you mind showing me to my room?" I ask her. "Not at all. Come this way." She led me down the hall past the kitchen. There were three doors. "This is the bath." She said motioning to the first door on the left and this is your room. She said opening the door little ways down on the left. She turned on the light.

The room was a good size. But there was only a regular single bed and a nice dresser with a mirror inside. "Yeah I know it under furnished. But that means all your stuff should fit. Right." She said with a worried smile. "It's fine Mai. Thank you for letting me stay." I tell her with a smile. She nodded. "You're more than welcome Lin. Oh, I might have clothes that will fit you. Hold on a sec." She said then dashed into her room. I watch her open her bottom shelf of her dresser and pull out a nicely folded white button up shirt. Then she pulled open the shelve above and pulled out a long pair of flannel sleep pants and a huge shirt.

"This shirt is yours from the one case my clothes went missing. I still think that was Yasu's doing." She hands me the white shirt. I look at the tag. "Yeah this one is mine and I remember that case," I tell her with a smirk. "These are for you to sleep in. They should fit." I look at her. "Thank you, Mai," I tell her with a smile. "Let me know if there's anything you need." She tells me coming back into my room. "I will and thank you again, Mai. Goodnight." I tell her as she leaves the room that is now mine. "Goodnight Lin." She replies walking through the door and then closing it behind her.

I change into the clothes she gave me and slip into the bed that is way to short. But it beats sleeping in my car. I tell myself as I drift to sleep.

* * *

Mai : :

I wait half an hour then ask Lin's shiki for his dirty clothes. They come back in a few minutes with all his laundry. Even his boxers. Which I'm sure he was wearing. I check his pants and see their dry clean only so I hang them up and steam them and throw the rest into the washer.

Then twenty minutes later I put them in the dryer. Except for Lin's shirt which I let hang dry. As The dryer dings. I pull everything out and fold them. I can't help but stare at Lin's boxers. I've never had to fold men's underwear before. So I square fold it and ask his shikis to put Lin's cloth back in his room with a towel and washcloth.

Then I headed to bed knowing full well that I won't be getting a good night's sleep tonight.


	5. Roomie

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to FUNimation and ani plex.

* * *

Lin ::

I wake to the sound of the birds singing outside the apartment. I sit up and look around. Then yesterday drifts back into my mind. I look over and on the dresser my clothes are neatly laid out or folded. I look at my fire shiki. "Did Mai wash my clothes?"

 **"Yes, master. All but the slacks which she steamed for you."** " How did she get my underwear?!" " **We took them to her and she gave you a towel and washcloth so you could shower master. Mistress Mai is very good to you, unlike pink hair."** _(Lin's shikis name for Madoka's.)_

My forest shiki states. I stood and gathered my clothes and bath supplies and head to the bathroom. I shower and dress quickly. As I come out of the bathroom I smell bacon cooking and my favorite thing in the morning. Coffee. I head to the kitchen and see Mai making BLT's for us.

"Good morning," I tell Mai. "Good morning Lin." She says turning and handing me a cup of coffee. I walk over and grab hers and head to the table. Then as I sit down Mai comes in with sandwiches and homemade chips for both of us.

"Mai, do you make this stuff for breakfast all the time?" I ask her then pop a chip in my mouth. "No. But it's already ten thirty so I thought I'd cook brunch instead of breakfast."

I look at the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry Mai. I didn't notice it was so late. Didn't you have class today?" I ask her giving her a questioning look. "I took the day off. So did the team. We have to deal with Oliver. He emailed all of us this morning saying that he will hold our last paychecks if we didn't hear him out." She tells me shaking her head.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask her. "That's up to you. But everyone was going to get together and help you move here anyway." She tells me in between bites. "Then I'm going too. What time are you suppose to be there?" I ask then take another bite out of my sandwich. "Eleven thirty. But everyone's coming late just to piss him off." She says with a small smile. I nod and give her a small smile back. Then the two of us watch the worldwide news till fifteen minutes till eleven thirty. Then headed to the office.

* * *

Noll:::

I sit on the couch staring at Mai's desk. I never thought that she would quit because I fired Lin. (Hopefully, I can get her and the others to listen to reason.) I tell myself.

Eleven Thirty comes and goes. So far the only ones here are John and Masako. Noon Ayako and Monk walk in with Yasu. Mai has Lin behind her. I frown. "What are you doing here Lin?" I ask him coldly.

"Oliver if you're going to talk about someone. Then you're going to do it to their face, not behind their back." Mai snapped at me.

"Fine," I state coldly. "I have a case and I need all of my employee's."

Ayako stands. "That is not what we're here for! We want an explanation to why you fired a vital member of this team and a friend!" Ayako screamed at me. "I fired Lin because my parents told me too," I yell back at her.

"Oh so the fact that you knocked up his girlfriend behind his back, had nothing to do with it. Come on man you wanted Lin out of the way so you could have more time to work your charms on Madoka. I'm sorry but there's no way in hell I will side with you or work for you." Monk stated with how pissed he was laced in his voice. Ayako looked up at Lin. "We'll wait for you guys in Monks car." Lin nods to her. Then Monk stood and he and Ayako left the office.

I turn to John, Mai, Yasu and Masako. "Well is this how all of you feel?" I ask them.

Mai spoke up. "Oliver. I know for a fact that you dumped all the work on Lin. So you're the reason he was let go. I had no clue about you and Madoka. But when I heard you and she told Lin yesterday. That you got her pregnant. All my trust and faith in you went down the toilet. Because if you could betray Lin. The man that has risked his life for you countless times. Then you would backstab anyone of us without a second thought. How could you do all of this to him?"

I said nothing.

Then it was Masako who stood with John. "If you can not defend yourself. Then you know you are guilty and everything Mai has said is true. I won't work with someone like that goodbye Dr. Davis." She turned and look at Lin before heading out the door. "If you need me for a case Lin do not hesitate to call me. Good luck." She said then exited. John stops and said, "Call me if you need anything mate." To Lin and gave Mai a light hug. "You to Mai." "Thanks, John. See you soon." She told him as he left with Masako.

Yasu stood and stretched then turned to Lin and Mai. "So where are we moving your stuff to Lin?"

"If you're going to leave. Then leave." I say to them as I stand up. "Oh and Lin this isn't over," I tell him. But Mai jumped in. "You made your bed Dr. Davis. Now go lie in it. If you wouldn't have been such a selfish brat you would still have a team. So thank yourself that you lost us. We know Lin is our honorable friend and you have destroyed your friendship with every one of us with what you did to him. Goodbye." Mai stated then walked out the door.

* * *

Lin : :

"Do you have anything to say to me at all?" I ask Oliver.

"I won't apologize for loving Madoka. But I'm sorry my parents fired you, Lin. You were my brother's best friend and I've always respected you. But I love her and she loves me and I can't take back the emails or calls I made to my parents about you. So goodbye Lin, Koujo."

"Goodbye, Oliver," I said then left his office.

I step out the door and look to my car. There Mai leans against the passenger door talking to Yasu, Ayako, and Monk. I walk down the steps and come up and stand next to Mai. "Well, what's the plan?" I ask them. "Well, we figured that we'd follow you and Mai to your place and pack. Then I'd take you to get a truck if we need to." Monk told me.

"Sounds good. Thank you guys for helping me out like this." I tell Monk, Ayako, and Yasu. "It's no big. Everyone moves every now and then. Mind if I ride with you and Mai? I found a few building I wanted to tell you about." Yasu states. "Sure get in," I tell him.

Once we get there. I open the door and we all make our way inside. I lead them to my room. The girls go straight to my closet and start boxing up my shoes and clothes. While Monk and Yasu start taking the bed and books off my shelves. So I headed to the kitchen and grabbed my stuff from there. Then the bathroom and my winter jacket from the hall closet. Mai comes up to me with her arms full of my suits.

"Lin, can you unlock your car so I can put these inside?" "Sure Mai," I tell her and hit the unlock button on my car keys remote. "Thank you," Mai calls out walking through the door. I head back to my bedroom and see Yasu had all but three books packed from one of my bookshelves. I see why. There my spell books.

"Sorry but something told me not to touch them," Yasu explained. "It's fine I'll get them." I smile at him and grab them off the shelve. Yasu then breaks down the bookshelf. I get started on the next one.

Within two hours all my stuff is packed and Monk and I are just parking the truck. The loading went by fast. I told Mai to drive my car to our apartment. She was more than little nerves. But I convinced her. Then we all headed out. When we get to the apartment we all haul my stuff inside and set it all up. We had everything was done and the truck returned by six that night.

Monk gets in the driver seat of his car and I get in the passenger seat. Then we head towards my place.

"Lin, can I ask you something?" Monk asks my while driving. "Sure," I say knowing full well what's coming.

"Do you have feelings for Mai?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm going to give myself some time. I was with Madoka for five years. I need to put that behind me before I get involved with anyone." I answer him honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I don't think it will take you long to with Mai. You know she loves you too right." Monk tells me with a smile. "I was hoping she did. But I was not sure. Thanks, Monk. I'll wait a while then tell her my feelings." I say with a huge smile. That make Monk jump in his seat which made me laugh and that really scared him.

When we get back to my place. As soon as we walk through the door we smell dinner. I pull off my shoes and head to the kitchen. "You girls didn't have to cook. I could have ordered take out." I tell them. "Nonsense. You're going to need your money to buy cameras and microphones. For your business, we'll set up the terms of the loan after dinner." Ayako states stirring the food. "That's fine. Yasu you said you had buildings for me to look at right." "Yeah." He replies. "Let's go into the living room and you can show them to me," I tell the young man.

Later that evening I had worked out the terms of the loan with Ayako and Yasu and I decided to look into two of the offices he showed me. Everyone had left by nine. I could hear Mai in the kitchen cleaning up. So I decide to help her. I come into the kitchen and walk up next to her. I grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes in the strainer. Mai gives me a smile as we finish up. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Lin." She says then turns to leave. "Mai." She turned to face me. "Call me Koujo please," I tell her with a smile on my face. "Okay, Koujo." She says with a blush. "Goodnight Mai." She made her escape then. I shook my head. (Yeah she loves me.)


	6. Learning

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to FUNimation and ani plex.

* * *

Mai : :

I woke to my alarm beeping at me. I've got to go to class today and get the notes I missed yesterday. But thanks to spirits coming to me all night long I got no real rest. I shut off the alarm and then walk to my closet and pull out a pair of skinny blue jeans and a normal white shirt. Then go to my dresser to grab my underclothes and socks. As I make my way to the bathroom. The smell of coffee hits me and helps me wake up a little more. I shower and dressed. I make my way to the kitchen to see Koujo up cooking breakfast.

I motioned to his shiki to be quite. I snuck up behind him and got some coffee. Then once he was safely away from the pans. I said. "Good morning Koujo. What are you cooking? It smells wonderful." He jumped about a foot in the air. All of the shiki snicker at him. He shot them a glare.

"I'm making a Chinese breakfast. How did you get in here without me knowing?" "I learned to mask my aura awhile ago," I answered him with a small smile. Hum. "I see who taught you how to go this?" Koujo ask me. I gave him a small sad smile. "Gene taught me how to control most of my abilities. But he said that as I grew so would they." Koujo nodded to me with a sadness in his eyes. He knew Gene would have helped me any way he could. He must miss him.

(I wonder what he would have said about all of this mess Oliver has created?) I think to myself.

"Gene had a tough time with mastering his abilities. So I'm glad he was able to help you, Mai. He was a great medium and an even better friend." Koujo said while stirring the food in the pan. I could see the sadness radiate off of him. Before I knew it I had come up behind him and wrapped my arms around his midsection. I just gave him a gentle squeeze for a good minute to let him know I knew he was sad. Then released him and grabbed some plates and silverware. Then headed to set the table.

* * *

Lin : :

I was avoiding eye contact with Mai by stirring the already done food in the pan. When I felt Mai's warm gentle hug. I didn't want her to let go. It was nice to feel that someone was there and understood me without me having to say any words at all. ( This is one of the things that I love about this woman. She always knows when someone is hurting. I remember the first time she hugged me.)

Flashback:::::

We had only been back to Japan for a week then I received a call from home. My mother said my grandfather's health was deteriorating and the doctor said he only had a few days left. My grandfather. The man who I cherished. The man who taught me how to read the ancient grimoires of my ancestors was leaving and my best friend was gone. I couldn't help the silent tears that rained from my eyes.

I never even heard the knock or her entree into my office. But I felt the warm comforting arms that wrapped around my shoulders and pull my head onto the young woman's shoulder. I breathed in her scent of vanilla and orchid. Letting the scent calm me. Once the tears stop I lifted my head from her shoulder and told her what my mother told me over the phone.

She told me "I'm so sorry Lin. First Gene now your grandfather. Have you told Naru yet?" "No, I don't think he will let me leave," I tell her while shaking my head. "Then go above him and call Martin. He will understand." Mai told me giving me a small hopeful smile. "Alright, but I'll ask Noll first maybe I won't have to go over his head." She nodded and we both left my office.

End Of Flashback:::::

I smiled at the memory as I carried the pan to the table. We ate our meal silently.

"So Koujo do you have anything planned for today?" Mai asked me. As she washed up the dishes. "No. I was just going to stay and work on my thesis. Don't you have school today?" I ask her. "Yeah I've got to leave soon." She replied as she dried the now clean dishes.

I walked over and started to put the now dry dishes away. "Koujo I'm going to stop at the market on my way home. Is there anything you need or would like me to get?" I thought it over for a moment. "Mai why don't I just meet you there and we can shop together," I say watching her about to walk out the door. "Alright. See you there around four."

"Okay. Have a good day at school." I call out to her from the living room. "Thanks see you later." She states dashing out the door. I turn on my laptop and start working on my thesis.

* * *

Three forty-eight p.m. : : :

What felt like minutes was really hours. Before I knew it I only had ten minutes to meet up with Mai at the store. I threw on my shoes and grabbed my keys and made a mad dash to my car. I started it up then drove to the market. Mai stood near the front door waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Mai. I was working on my thesis and lost track of time." She smiled at me then said. "It's no big deal Koujo and it's not like I never made you wait before." I smiled at her. Any other girl (Madoka) would have ripped him a new one. "Well, shall we shop," I tell her. She flashes me that huge smile of her's and grabbed a cart for us.

We shopped for an hour and had made a system. That Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Mai would cook and I would cook Tuesday, Thursdays, and Sundays. Saturday was take out night and whoever woke first would make breakfast and the other would make lunch. Then after a little spat over who was going to pay for the groceries. Which I won. We headed home. It was Friday so Mai cooked dinner for us then she studied and I did more work on my thesis in the living room.

"Koujo do you mind if I watch the new before I head to bed?" Mai asked with a hint of tiredness in her voice. "Go ahead Mai. It won't bother me."

Mai sighed at the weather report said it was going to storm all day tomorrow and into Sunday. Then they reported on a group of young men that had attacked several young women all around Tokyo University. That caught my attention. Mai grew a scowl on her face as she kept watching the tv. The reporter was now asking questions to the students that had been assaulted by the gang of boys. The student said that the school had not told any of the students and was doing nothing about it.

The camera turned back to the reporter. Who said, "Well let this be a warning to all the female students that attend this University to be on guard and take no back alleys to or from this school." Then she signed off.

Mai turned the tv off and then stood. She stretched and turned to put her cup in the kitchen. She came back with a new cup of tea for me and said. "Goodnight Koujo." "Mai wait." She stopped and turned to me. "I'll drive you to school tomorrow and pick you up. That way I know you're safe. Ok?" I ask her in my very concern and serious voice.

"Okay but I have a study group after classes tomorrow. So I won't be leaving till around quarter to six." She tells me. "That's fine. I'll be there to pick you up at six. Goodnight Mai." She yawns and says. "Night Koujo."


	7. Life moves on

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to FUNimation and ani plex.

* * *

Lin : :

My alarm has just gone off but I really don't feel like getting up. I still have not gotten over all of the things that have happened since I was fired and found out that my girlfriend of five years cheated on me with one of my closest friends.

Mai and I have been living in harmony for two weeks now. Yasu and I have found an office for my business that I named The Paranormal Research and Technology Organization or PRTO for short. Now all I needed was to clean it and furnish it. My thesis was now done and submitted. The Paranormal Society loved it as did my colleges at Cambridge.

* * *

Mai : :

I had just started making breakfast when I heard the postman outside. This sudden feeling hit me and I ran to the door and opened it. I grabbed the mail and hurriedly looked through it. "Yes! Koujo you got mail!" I screamed from the kitchen. He came out of his room in just his pajama pants.

I blushed and handed the letter over to him. "Well, it's the answer to my application," Koujo said with his sleepy voice. "Well open it," I said really excited. "Okay, Mai. But you really shouldn't get your hopes up." He tells me while opening it.

He starts reading. "Dear Lin, Koujo - san we are pleased to inform you that your Business License has been approved. Enclosed are the documents you will need to register your business residents and the code for your tax forms for your employee's payroll."

As soon as he was done with that paragraph. I latched my arms around him in a gut crunching huge. "See I told you. You'd be approved." I tell him with a huge smile.

* * *

Lin : :

Mai is crunching my guts to the best her small body can. I looked down at her and smile. "It seems I'll be busy today after all," I said to her with a smile. Her smile got wider as I smiled at her. "You should never doubt my instances Koujo." Then she dialed Yasu. "Hey, he got the approval letter. We'll meet you at the office. Okay, see you soon." Mai conversed with Yasu. "Yasu's going to call Ayako. Then meet us at the office so we can get cleaning it up." She tells me with a smile. "Mai, don't you have classes today?" I ask. " Nope my professor is sick. So my classes are canceled." She says with a smile.

"Well if your free would you like to help me pick the furniture for the office?" I ask her knowing she wants to. "Sure. But let's get it all cleaned up first. Come help me load the cleaning stuff from the closet into your car." She opened the closet in the washroom. Inside there was a rug scrubber, vacuum, and a bucket full of spray cleaner, rags, toilet brush and cleanser.

"Crap were going to have to stop and buy more rug cleaner." She stated holding the half empty bottle. "Not a problem," I replied. We loaded the cleaning supplies into the car. I stop at a shop and Mai ran in. She got four more bottles rug soap, a tile cleaner, floor cleaner, dish and hand soap. "There we should have everything we need." She says with a smile.

"Mai. I feel really bad that you keep spending money on me and the office. I'm going to pay you back for all of it once the business starts running." I tell her. "Koujo you need your money for the office supplies and equipment. This is nothing compared to that and I know if I'm ever in need you would help me with whatever it maybe. So please don't think that way." She said giving me a look that says you know I'm right.

"Fine but the first time you're in need of anything. I want you to come to me. None should know before me. Unless they were with you when it happened." I tell her in my I mean it voice. "Okay, Koujo. I'll come to you." She said holding up her hands in surrender. "You promise," I say looking over at her while waiting for the light to change. "I promise." She states with her smile.

It takes us an hour to get to the new office. "Koujo what's in your CD player." I smile. "Hit play and find out." The CD started to play. It was a Muse CD.

"I haven't heard them in ages. Their music is hard to find in Japan." She told me singing along in English. Her singing voice was wonderful and her English was spot on. "I know I bought that CD from England with me," I tell her. Madness ends just as we pull up to the curb in front of the new office.

* * *

Mai : :

It looked like a house more than an office to me. The owner of the building was waiting for us.

She let us inside. The whole place was bare. As you walked through the door you stepped into a sitting room. Off to the right was a hallway that led to two offices. But there was another door at the end of the hall. She opened it to reveal a kitchen. "This is the other side of the building." She told us. We kept walking through the big kitchen/dining room that led to a good size living room with a fireplace and a staircase. She opens a door on the side of the room. It opened onto a small patio that overlooked the yard that was fenced in with gates on the sides. "This is the yard and patio. Come I'll show you the upstairs." She said leading us back inside and up the staircase. Off the landing, there were four doors. The first door leads to a huge bathroom. The rest were good sized bedrooms.

As we head back to the office part of the place. Koujo stopped me. The lady saw and nodded. "I'll be waiting at the door for your answer."

"Well, Mai. What do you think?" He asked with a smile. "Isn't it a little big for just you?" I ask him. "Mai I was hoping you would move in here with me." He said looking at the floor. "Are you sure about that Koujo. You're a single good looking male. Won't I be hurting your chances of landing a date." "We'll talk about that later. For now, will you move in with me?"

I wonder if he knows I love him and I don't want him to leave. "Yes, I'll move in. If you tell me how you feel about me." I tell him.

Koujo swallowed hard. "Mai I do have feelings for you. In a romantic way. But I just want to take thing slow between us. Does that sound good to you?" He asks looking deep into my eyes pleading for me to understand. "Alright, I'll move in here with you. But I'm paying for movers." I tell him. "Alright." He said in a huff. Then we continued down the hall to the sitting room. "We'll take it." He told the lady who smiled at them. "Ok, I have the ownership transfer in my purse. Do you have my check?" She asks Koujo. Who pulls it out of his breast pocket in his jacket. She and Koujo signed some papers. Yasu and Ayako pull up just as the women shaking Koujo's hand and gives him the keys.

"Koujo did you just buy this house?" I ask him with my eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes, Mai it was a steel. You see when she renovated the place she stirred up two spirits. So she just wanted rid of the place." I stretched out my senses but got nothing. Ayako and Yasu entered at that moment. Koujo's fire shiki laid down on my neck then whispered in my ear. **"** **My master already moved them on. When Yasu and master first looked at this place."**

I scratched its head. Then welcome Yasu and Ayako inside. Koujo and Yasu started cleaning while I gave Ayako a tour of the office and house.

We had the whole place cleaned from carpet to ceiling in like six hours. But by the time we were done everyone was tired and headed home to their beds.


	8. Look but don't touch

I own nothing! Please read and review. The reviews help me keep at it.

* * *

Noll : :

It had been two weeks since everyone quit and I fired Lin. The only one I was able to replace was Takigawa or better known as Monk or Boa-san. My parents told me that I had to find a new team. But they sent me an assistant to replace Lin. Which just happened to be Lin's cousin Wong.

I was pissed after three cases he messed up six times and I ended up in the hospital. Thanks to him not paying attention to the monitors so I had no clue the ghost was stocking me. It shoved me down three flights of stairs. Causing me to have two broken ribs and a severely sprained ankle.

After all of this, I just wanted to go back to England but my father said I would have to go back to being an intern. Like hell, I'd be someone's lackey. No way was that happening. But I was starting to consider it. And if that wasn't bad Madoka was spending all my money. Not once did she pay for any of the babies stuff and the kid had over 48334.00 yen spent on just clothing and diapers.

Needless to say. My parents were pissed at me for spending money and not making any money back in the accounts. I really don't know what to do...

* * *

Mai : :

I was up happily making breakfast. Why am I so happy? My teacher's still sick so no class so I get to go shopping with Koujo for equipment and furniture. I still can not believe he bought the house and wants me to live with him. I don't know how long I can hold back my affection for him. But I have to. He just got dumped by a woman he was with for four and a half years. So he's trying to heal those wounds before getting involved with anyone else. I just hope it doesn't take him to long.

After I waited for Oliver for three years. I swore I'd never do that again for any man.

But this is the tall quiet hottie and he has a good reason. Oliver just loved to play cat and mouse with Masako and I. So I'll have to rethink that decision.

I had just sat down the plates of food on the table and got up and headed back to the kitchen to grab our coffees. Koujo came out of the bathroom in just his towel. I eyed his still damp hair, broad shoulders, rock hard abs that lead down to his v cut off his hips to his... (Nose Bleed.) "Shit." I swore and hid from his site in the kitchen. He came around the corner.

"You okay Mai?" He asked still in the towel. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a nose bleed must have been all the cleaners yesterday. I'm fine." I say in as much of a calm voice as I can muster while holding a hand towel around my nose." "Okay as long as your alright." He said then headed to his room to get dressed.

* * *

Lin : :

I shake my head as I step into my room and start to dress. (I wonder what caused Mai's nose bleed. She cleans all the time and it's never happened before.) Then my black shiki started to chuckle. I looked at him. "What's so funny?" I ask. **Mai got her nose bleed from eyeing you as you came out of the bathroom.** It laughed some more. I blushed a little. (So she was watching and really liked what she saw then. I'll have to do that more often.)

Once I was done musing over what happened. I came out and went to eat breakfast. Mai was already waiting for me.

We ate quickly. "Mai, are you coming to help me shop?" I ask her. "Yep, my teacher's still sick. So I'm good. Oh, and I found movers. When do you want to move to the house?" She asks. "Well, we have to pack our stuff first and get the office done. So next Tuesday sound go to you?" I ask her while we head to my car. "Sounds good to me. I'll call and schedule them to move us Tuesday afternoon." She said while we got on the road.

Mai and I got the cameras and microphones that were blue tooth enabled. Mai even talked me into some hidable mini cameras with sound for outdoor use or if we get suspicious clients and the base of course.

Next was furniture. Which I let Mai handle except for our desks and chairs. She smiled at me. When I picked hers. It was a smaller version of mine. The couches she picked where a leather caramel color they came with matching chairs.

Then it was off to the computer store. Mai and I picked four every nice monition for cases. I also got Mai her own work laptop as a surprise.

Everything was delivered to the office around one. Mai and I put everything in its place. After that was done. Mai turned to me and said, "Koujo have you thought about advertising?" "Well, I was going to have you pass out business cards around your campus and put an add in the newspaper."

"But I have a better idea. Let's make our own web page and advertise online. Like with some of the social medias." Mai tells me. "I don't know about this Mai," I say looking at her. "Just leave it to Yasu and I. We'll handle creating and maintaining the site. People will see our ad and click the link and leave us detailed emails with their problems on it. We call the ones that need us the most and schedule them an interview." "Okay but you're responsible for the site," I tell her. She pulled out her phone and texted Yasu. A minute later Yasu texted her back. "Yasu will have the site up by next Tuesday." She states to me all excited as we headed home.

Once we got home. I made dinner since it was Sunday. While Mai made dessert. I served dinner. "Well, the office is coming together nicely." Mai states. "I think we might open on Monday. If I can get someone to work the front desk till your off at three." "It's only going to be for another week and two days." She tells me.

Then it hits me. "Your graduation. I'm sorry Mai with everything that's been going on it slipped my mind." I admit to her. "It's ok Koujo. As long as you don't miss it. I'll forgive you." I tell him as I send him a sharp I mean it look. (She knows I hate parties. But this is one I did plan to attend.) As I was thinking I hear a timer go off. "That's dessert. I'll be right back." She stood and headed to the kitchen.

She came back with two plates of steamed pears. "How did you know this is one of my favorite desserts?" I ask her. "I didn't. But my mom always made me this dessert and it's one of my favorites too." She said giving me a smile then took a bite. We chatted some more than both sat and watched the news.

Somehow both of us drifted to sleep.

I woke to feel a weight on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Mai's face turned up and sleeping peacefully. Her lips were so close. I was dying with temptation. (Just one peak won't hurt right.) I tell myself. Then I placed my lips to hers in a light sweet kiss. But then she kisses me back. As I pull away and open my eyes. My gaze is being held by Mai's glazed over brown eyes. ( Hell with it.) I leaned back down and captured her lips again.

I don't know how long we kissed. But when we stopped both of our faces were red and we were panting out of breath.

Mai curled back into my side. "We'll talk tomorrow." She tells me. I nod and wrap my arms around Mai's small form. I stand up with her in my arms bridal style. I put her into my bed then climb in with her. I spoon her back to my front. As I breathe in her scent I slowly I fall back asleep.


	9. One Step Closer

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to Funimation and ani plex.

* * *

Opening Day:::

* * *

Lin: :

Well, it's Monday morning and our official first day in business. I'm thrilled I have a new secret girlfriend. Who I adore. My life has done a three sixty turn around. All thanks to the people I now call my friends and girlfriend.

Mai already had three calls and two of them were minor but the second call was major. So Mai told the family to come down as soon as they could.

"Mai, could you come in here for a minute?" I ask her from my door. She nods and walks into my office. "Mai I have something you're going to need if you're going to be my second." I hand her a wrapped box. She opens it. As she pulls the laptop out. That is your official work laptop. It has all the programs for the cameras, microphones, and document managers you will need to type up reports." Koujo even got her a pink and purple plaid protective case for it.

"I got you something too," Mai told me. She pulled out a wrapped box. That was thin and wide. I open it. Inside was a 12-inch tablet. "I got that for you so when you interview clients you won't need a notepad and you could transfer your work to and from the laptop." I shake my head at her with a smile on my face. Then stood and hugged her. "Thank you, Mai. But now I'll have to get you one." I said then leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Then we hear voices and then a knock on the door.

Mai rushed to the door. "Hello. Are you the Adia family?" Mai asked as she let them inside. "Yes, I'm Kyo and this is my wife Ren." The man states to Mai. I come out of my office with the tablet that Mai gave me. "I'm Lin and this is my assistant Mai. We run PRTO. Please sit and tell us what's been happening." I tell them as I motioned for them to sit.

"Well, our house has been in my family for centuries. Everything was fine till I remodeled the master bedroom. Now we hear yelling from our room and a few times both of us will wake with scratches on our backs or legs. Our daughter Michi has run out of the house at night saying something tried to eat her." Kyo explained.

"We'll take your case but we won't be able to get there until late tomorrow and we will need three rooms. One for our equipment and two for sleep." I inform them. Kyo looked to his wife Ren. "Okay. But were going to be staying at a hotel till you get there tomorrow." He stated. "We will call you when were close to your home," Mai tells them and they left the office.

"Well, your thoughts?" I ask Mai. "I'm not sure. But their scared to death of that house. I'll start digging then sleep on it." Mai states pulling out her laptop. "Mai don't forget to call the others."

"I'm on it. A few minutes later she knocked on my door. "Come in." Mai stepped inside and placed a coffee on my desk. "Everyone will be here within the hour and Yasu's going to stay after and help us search." She tells me with a smile. I give her a nod and a gentle smile. Then she went to search some more.

* * *

General : : :

Ayako, Monk, and Yasu are the first to arrive. Monk immediately grabbed Mai in a death grip hug. "I've missed you, Mai. What have you been up to?" Monk asks with his lopsided grin. "Classes and helping with the office. My usual." Mai replied to him. "Really nothing else is going on is there?" Ayako asked with her eyes on Mai like she knew something was up.

"What makes you say that?" Mai said trying to hide her blush with a sip of her tea. The fact that your blushing and nerves..." Yasu jumped in and looked Mai over. What he did next caused everyone to gasp. Yasu ran his hands over Mai's hips. "Nope, she still has her v card." He states. "And how do you know that from doing that!?" Mai yells at him. "If you lose it normally your hips will widen a little more. Yours are fine." He said with a sly smile.

Lin came out off his office after hearing Mai's yell. "What did I miss?" He asked with a confused look. "Yasu just felt up Mai," Ayako answered. Lin's face just turned dark. "Yasu. No feeling up other employees." He said in his steely voice.

John and Masako walked in at that moment. John and she sat down and grabbed a cup of tea. Then The meeting began. Lin told them about the families problems. He motioned for Mai to tell them what she found from searching.

"This house is four centuries old. It was built by the head of the family in 1603 and has been passed down to the eldest son of each generation since it's construction. I found nothing more till 1874 when there was a fire that killed the Aoi families eldest child. Besides that there seem to be no other major events connected to this house that's on the internet." "So we'll need to check the local library for newspaper articles," Yasu commented. "So what time are we departing tomorrow?" Monk asked Lin.

"Well, Mai and I are moving into the house tomorrow. So we won't be leaving till after the movers are finished." Lin told the team. "Well, we'll come help if you need us too." Monk offered. "I'd love to see your new house," Masako said.

Lin and Mai look at each other. "Alright come on," Lin said while standing up. "Now remember the only thing that's really setup is the kitchen and bathroom," Mai tells us as Lin leads everyone through into the kitchen. Within secants, everyone is exploring Lin and Mai's new home.

"This is what I was afraid of." Lin huffed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Then he remembered what Yasu did. He placed one large hand on either of her hips. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Koujo asked Mai in a deep husky voice.

"No, he was only trying to get a rise out of me." She told him leaning back into his chest. Lin took that opportunity to kiss her forehead and hold her against him. Mai turned in Koujo's hold and gave him a quick kiss on his lips then started to make more tea for their guest.

"Koujo are you hungry?" Mai asked looking into the fridge. That really didn't have much in it. Koujo pulls out his cell and orders take out for everyone. "I'm going back into the office and wait for the delivery man." He tells Mai. "Okay, I'll go chase them over to the office," Mai says giving him her smile as he walks through the door.

* * *

Mai : :

I look around to see everyone on the patio. "Mai this place is very nice," John says with a smile. "I'll like it better with your stuff in it." Ayako states. Masako comes up to me. "Mai do you or Lin have anything for this patio?" she asked me. "Nope neither of us had a yard like this," I answer her. "Hum, I see." She said. I could see the wheels in her head turning. "Is anyone hungry? Lin just ordered some takeout." I tell them. I reserved nods and then everyone went back to the office.

I returned with tea and coffee for everyone. I passed out everyone's drink. Then headed to Koujo's office to give him his coffee. I knock. "Come in." He called out to me. I entered. "Did you have to hunt them down?" He asked as I gave him his cup. "No, surprising everyone was on the patio. They love the yard." I said with a smile. "That is one of the perks of this place." He said with his small smile.

But then we hear Ayako and Monk yelling. Then a loud Awww. Ayako! "I better make sure they don't kill each other," I say then leave Koujo's office. But as I open the door my world fades to black.


	10. Our House

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to there funimation. I'm sorry it's been so long but I was unable to even get into my profile since Saturday evening. Please read and review. I appreciate all that do.

* * *

Mai : :

 _I wake up and look around to see I'm in an old traditional Japanese style living room. I can hear yelling coming from upstairs. I walk up the stairs and listen. As I move down the hall the yelling gets louder. In the back bedroom a man and a woman are arguing. They had traditional yukatas on. The woman's hair was tied up in a tight bun. The man's hair was cut short with a small balding spot on top._

 _They were toe to toe with each other. The woman screamed. " You bastard! How could you!" Then the man slapped the woman with his full weight into the swing. The woman landed hard on the floor. I heard a sickening crack from her shoulder. The man tuned and started to walk away. Then looked back at her and said. "I don't have to answer to you! Woman learn your place!"_

 _Just then a boy runs through me with two oil lanterns in his hands. "Leave My Mother Alone!" He screamed. But just as the boy said this the man whipped his fist at the boy causing the lanterns to spill and ignite the boy on fire. The woman ran to the boy but it was to late. The boy was already engulfed in flames. The boy screamed in agony._

I wake again dripping in sweat. I looked around to get my bearings. I see Koujo is at my desk typing away on his computer. I go to sit up but look down and realize I'm covered in Koujo's shikis. I look backup and Koujo's kneeling next to me. "Mai are you alright?" He ask as he was wiping the sweat from my brawl.

"I'm fine but I had a dream about our case" I tell him as I sit up. He takes a seat next to me. I tell him everything that happened in my dream. Koujo shifts in his seat and took me into his side. I let my head lay on his shoulder. "Well I'm glad we have a lead but I sorry you had to see that." He said holding me.

We stayed like that till my stomach decided to growl. I gave Koujo a sheepish smile and he laughed at me. "I got to get back to work. Your lunch is in the fridge." He said giving me a smile. Then went into his office. (I must of been distracting him.) I think to myself with a grin. I still can't believe one kiss could change everything.

Were just going to take things slow. He's still mending a broken heart and I understand that. (Yasu better watch himself with the grabby moves he makes on me. I know he's just kidding around but Koujo clearly doesn't.) I think back to the dark look Koujo gave Yasu after hearing what he did.

* * *

Lin : :

(Sometimes I really hate Yasu. Hearing that he touched her like that pissed me off. It brought out the insecurity that Madoka left when she cheated on me. But Mai would never do that.) I tell myself as I search for more information on the house.

I look at the clock on the wall. (Is it really six already? I wonder if Mai ate her lunch yet?) Just as I finished that thought I hear a knock on the door. "Mai you don't have to knock when it's just us." She steps in and sits a cup of coffee on my desk. "I know. It's just a habit."

She said with a smile as she walked behind me and looked at my screen. "Find anything else and where's Yasu? I thought he was going to help us." She asked with a scowl on her face. "Are you upset that he left?" I ask her intently watching her face. "It's just not like him to slack off like this. I wonder if something's wrong?" Then she shrugged. "I'll just ask him tomorrow at the case."

I was satisfied when I saw just concern in her eye for her friend. "You worry too much Mai. Yasu was probably just afraid that I was still mad about him feeling you up." I say still watching her face. She then bent down till her head was now on my shoulder.

"Thank you for scaring him. I'm fine with hugs or the occasional being leaned on. Thanks to my short stature. But he was over the line when he did that." Mai said then kissed my cheek. I grabbed her hand and brought her around to face me. Then pulled her into my lap. "I'm glad you said that. I thought you would be mad at me for making a scene." I tell her as she leans into me. My eyes are locked with hers as she says. "Yours are the only hands I want touching me like that." I couldn't take the need anymore. I closed the space between us and gave her a gently kiss. She kisses me back as she wraps her arms around my chest. When we parted she just held me to her.

I relaxed and held her tight. Then I feel her kiss my neck at the pulse point. I feel something rise. Mai raises her head and meets my eyes. Then both of us blush and before I knew it Mai had made some excuse to run back to her desk. I had to chuckle at her behavior.

But I can't let her off the hook. We had to pack the equipment into my car still. So I shut down my laptop. Then pack it and my tablet into my laptop case and head out of my office. I look around but Mai was nowhere to be found. "Mai?!" I call out to her. " In here!" She called back to me from the storage room. I head into the room to see she had already started pulling cameras out and marking them off on the list of equipment. "I didn't realize you had started without me." I said grabbing the box of stuff she had put together.

"Sorry. I guess I said it a little too fast." She replied blushing a light shade of red. (So that was her excuse.) "It's fine. I'll start putting these in the truck." I tell her. "Okay." She replied with a smile.

We loaded everything then headed back to our apartment.

Everything was packed up and ready for the movers to come in the afternoon. Mai and I sat going through all of the information we had found on the house and land it was on. Finding really nothing more we decided to retire for the night. I gave Mai a quick kiss as we parted to our bedrooms. I changed into my night wear and climbed in to bed.

* * *

Mai : :

 _I had just fallen asleep to wake up back in the hallway of the old traditional house. I hear a woman sobbing in the room to my left. I look in to see her clutching an old teddy bear to her chest as she laid on her son's bed. My heart went out to the poor woman._

 _Then the scene changed and I'm standing in a kitchen of a different home. I see the couple arguing again. But this time the woman turned from her husband and grabbed a knife. "If you think I would just forget about what you did you're wrong." She said slashing at the man. She cut him across his chest before he charged at her. He wrestled the knife from her hand then pined her to the floor. " I said I was sorry. But no you won't keep your mouth shut. So I have to do this." He said slicing the woman's throat in half._

 _The scene changes yet again but now I'm in a dining room with a family sitting down for dinner. As everyone sits I see the man walk in holding a glass in his hand. He gets everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate my son's life. I'm sorry my wife_ _Kan_ _is not here with us." He lowers his head in what looks like mock sadness. "I'm afraid my wife has gone mad with grief and took off. But please enjoy your meals." Sudden I feel that there is something very wrong with the meals.(Oh heavens he didn't.) But my instincts tell me he did._

I sat straight up in my bed sweat rolling off of me. I climb out of my bed and walk out to the hall. I find Koujo waiting for me. "Come sit down and I'll make you some tea." He says motioning for me to sit in the living room. I sit down. He comes in and hands me the cup. I smell it then taken a small sip. Trying to settle my stomach.

I slowly tell him everything in detail. He's face gives away his disgust at the end. "Mai come sleep with me for the rest of the night. So you won't dream." I nod. Then we both go to his room. We climb into his bed. He pulls me over to him and I slowly fell a sleep with my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waste.


	11. First case

I own nothing!

* * *

Mai : :

I woke to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm clock beeping. I was so warm that I didn't want to wake up. But I feel arms gently remove themselves from around me and reaching over me to shut the beeping alarm off. "Mai we got to get up," Koujo says with a yawn. "But I'm so comfy," I tell him snuggling closer to him. He chuckles and kisses my forehead, but still gets up. Then yanks the covers off of me. I growl at him and sit up. He laughs harder at me.

"Go take a shower, Then we'll finish packing up our stuff." He tells me turning to his closet to grab the clothes he left out for today. I stand and head to the bathroom. I wash and grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. I turned and grab my shower stuff to throw in my suitcase.

As I head to my room to get dressed I hear Koujo in the kitchen. I decided to have a little fun with Koujo. I walked into the kitchen and start making a cup of coffee. "Koujo would you like some?" I ask him. I notice he's staring at me. "No, I'm fine." He stutters out. I shrug knowing my shoulders are exposed. Then take my coffee back to my room.

* * *

Lin : :

I'm in the kitchen packing up the few dishes that we left out. When I see Mai come in out of the corner of my eye. As she starts coming closer. I turn away from the counter. I couldn't help but stare at her. I had never seen her show so much skin. Then she asks "If I wanted coffee." I could barely get my mouth to move and when I did I stuttered so bad I don't think it was understandable. Then when she shrugged her exposed shoulders at me it took all my willpower not to nibble on her neck and leave my mark on her.

(Was she trying to get me to ravish her?) I ask myself still trying to calm my lower extremities and get back to work on packing up the dishes. A few minutes later Mai came back into the kitchen dressed in tight dark blue wash skinny jeans and her black cap sleeve shirt. "Well, all of our stuff packed from the bathroom," Mai tells me cleaning her coffee cup. "This is almost done," I tell her. She shifts to look up at me. "Koujo I'm done in my room. Is there anything else in yours that needs to be packed?" she asks. "No, I got that all taken care of," I tell her as I place the last plate in the box. "Well that's everything," she said with a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong Mai? Do you not want to move?" I ask a little worried. "No, no. It's not that. I'm just going to miss this place. I've lived here since my teacher took me in at thirteen. I have a lot of memories here that's all." She said leaning against the counter. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and gently pull her into my side. "I understand," I tell her. She snuggles into my side. "Well, we'll make lots of memories at the house too." She said giving me her bright smile. "That we will," I say returning her smile with my own.

* * *

General : :

An hour later the movers have arrived and are loading up all of our stuff into their truck. Koujo and Mai supervised them to make sure they didn't break anything. After a grueling three hours, they were arriving at the house.

Ayako, Yasu, and Monk were waiting for us. Ayako took over telling them where to put each piece of furniture. While Monk took over box checking. Mai went and make tea and coffee for everyone. While Lin and Yasu started putting the furniture back together. Once that was completed. Everyone piled into their vehicles and headed to their client house.

* * *

Lin : :

"Mai, can you call the Aida family and let them know we'll be there in about an hour?" I ask her while driving us there. "Not a problem." She replies taking out the file and dialing the family's contact number. She speaks to them. "I'll ask Lin?" She's said to whoever answered the phone. "Koujo, Kyo-san would like to know if they must stay at the house or could they say at the hotel till our investigation is over?" I sigh in thought. "We'll need them there for at least one night to see what the spirit will do. But once we establish that if they wish to leave they can." Mai nodes. Then relays my answer to Kyo-san. "He said that was fine and that they understand." She tells me once she's off the phone.

Once we arrive. Mai and I go and greet the clients. I introduce the team to the Aida family. The wife Ren and daughter Michi show us our rooms. So we could drop our belongings off. Then show us the rest of the house. I send Monk and Mai to set up the cameras. Ayako and Masako take temperatures and try to sense any spirits in the rooms. John, Yasu and I started to set up base. Once everyone is back at base. We call it a night. But I stay and watch the monitors.

At two thirty a.m. a small fire brakes out in the hallway in front of the master bedroom. I rush upstairs and put it out with a blanket and some water. (This must have been the boy reliving his death.) I tell myself.

Everything remained quiet till five in the morning when there was an EVP picked up in the daughter's room. Something said, _"My next meal is here."_


	12. Not on My Watch

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of Ghost Hunt. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize for that but I've been having a lot of problems with my computer. But I will update as often as I can.

* * *

Lin::

(I can't believe what I just heard. 'Who's its next meal? I pray it's not going to go after Mai. But with her luck it is. What can I do to keep this thing away from Mai?' As I contemplate what to do Monk and John enter base.

"Well, how was our first night?" John asks me. I motion for him and Monk to come closer. Then hand them each a pair of headphones and play back the EVP for them.

Monk's face goes white and John gets a worried look on his face. "From now on we stick in teams of two. Could you please wake the others." I ask Monk and John who nodded and head back out the door.

As they all enter into the base. As I'm thinking of whom I will pair together. "Now that we're all here. You all need to hear this." I unplug the headphone and let the EVP play through the speakers for everyone to hear.

As it plays I watch their faces go grim. "I'm going to pair everyone up. None is to go walking around the house alone." I state while eyeing each one of them. One by one they nod their agreement. "John, and Yasu. Monk, and Ayako. Masako I want you to stick with me and Mai." "That's fine with me." She says taking a seat next to John.

"Well, I'm hungry. Who wants breakfast?" Mai says trying to bring everyone's moods to normal. Three hands immediately raised into the air. (A.K.A. Yasu, John, and Monk.) 'So predictable.' I think to myself.

"I have no problem with that as long as you stay in a group," I say to their delight. "But what about you Lin, you need to eat too," Mai states to me. "Just bring me something back, when you're done," I tell her. She gives me a worried look but leaves the base with the group, while I watch the monitors.

* * *

Mai::

Everyone but Koujo heads downstairs for breakfast. As we sit down Ren brings out plates for all of us. "Is Lin-san coming down for breakfast?" She asks. "He's watching the monitors. We'll take his plate up to him when were done." I say to her as she gives out the plates. 'I'll take it to him." She says walking out of the dining area with Koujo's plate.

"Well, Mai are you in a hurry to finish this case?" Ayako asks with a knowing smirk on her face. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "She's asking if you and Lin really do have separate rooms." Yasu clarifies. "Yes, we have separate rooms," I say blushing like mad. "You better," Monk said with a stern look on his face. 'Oh if he only knew.'

"I just wonder what Naru's up to without us," I say trying to change the subject. To everyone's surprise, John spoke up. "Well, I heard from the church that he was looking for another priest who could do exorcisms."

"Well, well the little runt didn't go running back to his parents after all," Ayako commented. "I'm not surprised. His pride probably would not let him." Masako chimed in. "That's a good point. He would never swallow his pride for anything." I said shaking my head. I take another bite of my miso soup, enjoying the taste as I swallow the bite. Then a scream comes out of no wear. Everyone abandons their breakfast and rushes out of the dining room.

We see Ren lying at the bottom of the stairs. Koujo is already in the middle of the staircase; as Ayako bends down to check the unconscious women. "Well no broken bones, but she has a nasty twisted ankle," Ayako concludes. "Monk, please pick up Ren and take her to base," Koujo asks Monk while walking back up to the base. Monk lifts Ren up and heads up the stairs. I see Koujo's gray metal shiki come and wrap itself around my neck. 'He must be really worried about me.' I think with a small smile on my face while walking up into base with everyone following me from behind.

Koujo clears his throat and everyone looks up at him. Then he pulls up the video of Ren's fall. We watch as Ren is shoved at the top of the stairs, but then he switches cameras to the one at the base of the stairs and we watch the ghost walk over Ren and watch us tend to her and it follows us back up the stairs. 'That's why he sent metal to me.' I think to myself. Metal lifts his head up to stare at me. **(Did you think master would leave you unprotected?)** 'No. I'm just surprised that neither Masako nor I felt its presence.' I think back to it. Metal shrugs. **(It must have masked its self from both of you. You should tell Master Lin this.)** It comments as it lies back down on my shoulder.

I go up to the monitors and take the seat that uses to be Oliver's. Koujo, who's typing away searching for information on the house so I start watching the monitors, after two hours Koujo sends everyone to walk around the house but keeps me with him in the base so we can keep watch over everyone as they move throughout the house.

As we watch the monitors I lay my head on his shoulder. He lets one arm come around my slender waist. "I know you're worried, but I'm not going anywhere Koujo," I told him in a light whisper. "I just want to make sure of that Mai, you mean too much for me to lose you." He gives me a kiss on my forehead and relaxes a little while I watch the others on the monitors.

* * *

*With Monk and Ayako*

After leaving base they had split into two teams. I and Ayako went left into the bedrooms while Masako, John, and Yasu went right that led them down the stairs. "Everything seems normal to me," I say while changing the tape and batteries in the camera. "I hope your right." Ayako replied while looking around the room. I stood up and motioned for her to go first through the doorway.

We then made our way into the back bedroom where in Mai's dream the husband had assaulted his wife. I went inside first and got a chill up my spine as I walked up to the camera. I quickly changed the batteries then started on the tape. Just as I closed the hinge on the camera and stood I saw Ayako staring at the space behind me.

I didn't move I just started saying my mantra. I got two words in as I felt something cold go through me and out the door. "We should leave now," I told Ayako as I approached her. But she didn't move. I took her by the hand and started to try to guide her out but she still wouldn't budge. That's when I smelled smoke coming from the hallway. "It's the boy reliving his death." I hear Mai's voice say from the hall.

Ayako finally snaps out of whatever trance she was in and runs out into the hall. Where we meet up with a worried Mai and Lin who are putting out a small fire on the floor.

* * *

*Downstairs with Masako, John, and Yasu*

They were walking up to the back door inside of the kitchen when Masako turned and ran to the stairs. By the time the two men caught up to her. They watch as the grey figure turned gold then disappeared. "Masako, Are you alright?" "Who was that?" John and Yasu stammered their questions off at her. "The boy has moved on. We should return to base now." She said while heading up the stairway. Both men shared a glance at each other then followed her up to base.

* * *

Once inside Mai looks back at Masako. "Well, at least the boy's a peace. Now we need the mother to realize it's time to move on." Masako sits down on the couch and covers her face with her sleeve. "That won't happen until we can remove her husband." Everyone falls into their own thoughts and the room goes extremely silent. Yasu's voice breaks the girls out of their thoughts. "Mai, Masako do either of you feel the husband?" Masako replies with a head shake. "I didn't feel him in the half of the house I was examining." "I only felt the boy and his mother. But the EVP proves he's here somewhere." Mai assures the group. They nod in understanding. Koujo turns around and looks at all of us. "All right, Yasu, Monk, and Ayako we need information so would the three of you head the library and the local magistrate and get any information they have on the house and property?" They give their agreements with nods or sure thing and headed into the town leaving Mai, Koujo, Masako and John to keep exploring the house.


	13. Case Closed?

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

Mai's pov

Koujo and I searched the internet for any information about the house and the history of the property. But didn't find anything so after three hours of looking we decided to take a break and have lunch so Koujo, Masako and I headed downstairs to make something for us to eat while John watched over the still out cold Ren.

"How about we just reheat the miso and eat it for lunch?" Masako said as I got the kettle ready to make everyone some tea.

"Sounds good to me," I said to her then we both look at Koujo who nodded his agreement. 'He's still trying to figure out how this ghost is hiding from us and I can feel his shiki circling us for protection.' I though as I got the cup ready and placed on a tray just in time for the kettle to whistle that the water was ready.

I grabbed an oven pit and tuned to get the kettle off the burner but Koujo had beaten me to it and was already pouring the water into the teacups. Masako shot me a grin as she put the miso into the bowls and then added them to the tray as I grabbed some bread and added it to the tray.

Koujo took the tray and then let us walk in front of him as we went back to the base. Once inside everyone started to eat when Koujo's phone started to ring.

"Hello." He listens to the person then said, "Great bring it all here and we'll go through it together."

"Alright, see you soon." Then he turned to the four of us and said, "There on their way back with a bunch of paper for us to go through. So be ready for lots of reading." He then sat back down and ate his lunch with them.

Once everyone was done I gathered up the dishes onto the tray and was about to walk out then I stopped when a tall shadow appeared behind me and I looked up to see Koujo touring over me and I could help but smile up at him.

His long arm reached out and opened the door for me. I went out into the hall with him on my heels. "You know were supposed to stay together." He told her with his scolding voice.

But all I did was smile at him and reply, "I knew you'd be behind me."

"And how's that?" He asked hers they walked down the stairs.

"You're shiki would tell you not to mention that you've been watching me like a hawk since that EVP." She said as they came into the kitchen.

"But if I'm being honest, I' am glad you care so much for me." She said siting down the tray on the counter then turning to look at him.

"I'm glad you like how protective I' am because I'll be like that on all of our cases." He said flashing me his rare smile then took the dishes off the tray and started putting it in the dishwasher as I searched for the dish washing liquid.

Once found I handed it to him and he up some in and started it as I watched 'Because I have no idea how to use one.' Koujo must have sensed my watching him so he shot me a smile and I returned it as he stood up.

"There you two are," Monk said as he popped into the kitchen. "We've got loads of stuff to go over. The others are upstairs waiting. Koujo and I nodded and follow him up the stairs to base.

Once everyone is seated Yasu starts telling us what they found.

"Well there was nothing on the land but a man named Aoi, Kagura and his son Aoi, Sora both died here in the house. Aoi, Sora was only seven years old when he was killed in a fire on the second floor of his home due to miss use of a lantern. His father Aoi, Kagura died of a stroke at the age of fifty-two. There's not even a mention about the mother anywhere in the town's historical records."

Yasu then handed Koujo a copy of the article he had found with the information on it. I could feel the coolness coming into the room from under the door frame and ran to the monitors and pulled up the hallway camera feed.

"Guys he's in the hallway!" I said as the others came up behind me to see a kimono-clad man staring at the door to the room we were in.

"He's angry and…'swallows hard' he's hungry," Masako said as she trembled in her seat. "Well were not lunch," Monk said as he started chanting then throw open the door as John splashed Kagura with holy water and started his prayer.

Kagura screamed and looked straight at Masako. As Monk and John continued Kagura let out another scream then was gone.

"He's gone," I said not feeling any heaviness anymore. "Koujo can you walk the house with me so we can be sure he is gone?" I asked standing up from the computer chair. He nodded and followed me out the door then down the stairs to the first floor.

"My shikis don't feel him anywhere in the house." He told me as I went through the kitchen then out the back door with him following me.

I walked passed the tree line then stopped. "The mother's buried here," I said looking back at Koujo. His eyes locked with mine. "I think she wants people to know who she was and what happened to her," I told him as he took me into his right arm and started to lead me back towards the house.

"I'll call the local police and have them retrieve her body. Don't worry." I nodded as we stepped inside the house. We check the rest of the house but I felt nothing and the whole place seemed lighter in every way.

So we went back to base and see Ren was now awake and Monk and Yasu were filling her in on everything that we found out and what happened. But deep down I felt that something wasn't right and Koujo's white shiki could tell.

"We'll stay one more night to make sure your families safe and then we'll leave in the morning," Koujo told in his business man voice to Ren. "Thank you, I know that would make Michi feel much better," Ren said giving him a big smile then walked out of base.

"Was it just me or was Ren flirting with Lin," Ayako said with a smirk to Masako but loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"She's just nerves and really grateful for our help," Mai said with a shrug not even looking up from the textbook she was reading.

"That's right someone's got a college graduation coming," Monk said with a grin on his face. "Yeah, shouldn't you be in class?" Yasu said in a teasing manner.

"It's no big deal. I have one of my classmates emailing me the reviews so all I'll have to do is take the tests on Friday and then graduations at four o clock next Wednesday." I happily replied to him.

"That's great and we can all go out together after and get some dinner to celebrate," John said with his kind smile.

"That'd be great. I'm going to make some tea anybody else want some?" I asked putting my book down and standing up and stretching. "Yes, please." Was called out around from the room.

* * *

Koujo's pov:

* * *

Once Mai was out of the room I turned and faced the group behind me and asked, "So hat are you guys really planning for Mai's graduation?"

"We're all going to dinner then back to your house for desert and to give her our presents and maybe some drinks and karaoke," Ayako said with her mischievous smirk.

"I will let you all come to our place but no karaoke. I have neighbors that I don't want to anger yet." I told them and received a loud cheer of "Yes" from them.

"Now that that's settled what does Mai need…" I turned back to the monitors and watched Mai make tea as the others kept talking.

(I have to finish Mai present tomorrow or I won't get to put the warding spell on it.) I reminded myself as I used the cameras to follow her around till she opened the door with her tray full of tea.

The night passed on rather quickly after the daughter came home and I typed up our official report on the case. Before I knew it everyone had gone to bed and Mai was sleeping on the couch. I covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch and sat down on the recliner and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

I woke to sunlight shining in my eyes then looked at my watch to see it was six thirty in the morning. "Did anything happen last night?" I asked my shikis who were lying with Mai's sleeping form. **"We feel no spirits here at all."** I nodded to my shikis and then headed downstairs to make myself some coffee and stretch my legs. After I had my coffee I went back upstairs freshen up and changed my clothes then went back downstairs for more coffee. When I got into base I saw Mai was sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," I told her as I sat down next to her. "Morning, sorry I fell asleep on you last night." She said then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay I fell asleep too, but the shikis said they felt nothing last night so we'll pack up and head home once everyone's up," I told her as she stood. "Okay, I'm going to change. Be back in a minute." She said flashing me a tired smile before leaving the room.

I finished my coffee then started to pack up the equipment in base and hauling the monitors into my truck when Kyo Adia started to approach me. "Lin-san thank you for all your help but are you sure it's gone? Your teams only have been here for a day and a night." He asked me.

"The woman and young boy wanted to move on. So Mai and Masako our team's mediums helped them move on smoothly. The man that your daughter was afraid of was cleansed by father John and our monk Takigawa. So there are no more spirits here, but if you need more help please just call our office." I explained to him.

"We'll do. Oh, and here's your payment." He said handing me a check. I checked the check's amount then pocketed it and said my goodbye to Adia-san as he left for work.

On my way back up to base Ren Adia was straighten Michi's pony tall as Michi was looking back up from her bag and notice me. (The girl is a kind shy girl.) I wave to them then continued up the stairs when I notice that Michi is following me. So I open the door to base and motion Michi to go inside to see Mai who is packing up more of our stuff.

"Hello, Michi did you sleep well," Mai said as she gave the girl her bright smile. "Yep, the man didn't try to eat me." She said walking over to Mai. But Michi sighed and asked, "Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"You see Michi as much as we've enjoyed our stay there are other people who need our help just like you did. But if you every see something like the bad man again you can always call us for help. Okay?" Mai explained to Michi with a motherly way.

"I understand. Goodbye Mai and Lin-san." She said walking out the door.

It wasn't long before the others woke and helped us pack everything back into the trunk of my car and we all headed home.

On our way home, Mai had been really silent the whole ride. (Something's differently bothering her.) I thought as I watched her head to the kitchen to start unpacking. So I followed her and see her opening the box with pots and pans inside. "Mai, what's wrong? You've been way too quiet since we left the Adia house." I ask her while I opened the box with plates inside of it.

"I don't know why but something just feels off today. I can't explain it." She told me with a shrug. "Well, if there's anything I can do just let me know," I said rubbing her back with my hand. She gave me a gentle smile and nodded.


	14. Unexpected Visitor

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

Unknown pov:

* * *

My plane finally landed and I wait my turn to exit. (All of this should have been looked into before he gave any orders.) I think as I grab my bag from the baggage claim. Then head outside to catch a cab to Oliver's office.

I told the cab driver the address and he drove me through the busy unfamiliar streets of Shibuya. When he pulled up to the curb I paid him and he helped me get my bag from the trunk then left as I headed inside.

I walked into the office to see no one in the main sitting room. (Where are they?) I think as I look into the kitchen. (No one's in here. I'll try Oliver's office.) I think and walk to his door.

I look inside but it's empty. I move over to Koujo's old office. (It's the only place I haven't looked.) I told myself as I open the door.

Inside I find Wong fast asleep on his keyboard. (Well might as well see how their cases have been going.) So I grab the files that were on his desk then make myself some tea and sat down in the sitting room. Now resigned to read as I wait for either Oliver to show up or for Wong to wake up. (They're all going to get an earful when either happens.)

After two hours of waiting someone finally come through the front door and it happens to be the two I've been waiting for but they came in arguing with each other so I sat and waited for the put away their things.

"Madoka, I have to find a priest, finish training Wong, find a new medium and finish the paperwork for our last two cases. I can't take time off and go shopping with you and haven't you already bought enough stuff for the baby already?" He said as he headed for his office. 'Not even seeing me as he walked past.'

"I can't believe you. Do you have any idea how fast babies grow?!" Madoka snapped at him. "Well, could you at least use your bank card instead of mine so my father doesn't kill me?" Oliver asked from the hallway.

 **"I'll use your card if I want to use it. This baby is your two you know!"** Madoka screamed at him.

"Look Madoka I'm getting really sick of you whining. I need to make money so you can spend money which means till this company is up and running again. No More Spending My Money!" Oliver shouted back at her.

 **"YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED BRAT NOLL!"** Madoka screamed back at him. I stepped into the end of the hall and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! _Madoka, Oliver get to work you have two days to find a new priest and medium or I will cut SPR off the BSPR's founding and don't think I won't."_ I screamed at my bickering son and his girlfriend who are staring at me in awe.

"Stop staring and get to work. I want to see six interview appointments set by the time I get back." I said to them as I headed towards the door and took Madoka's keys from the hook. Then left out the door and headed to the car. I got in and turned my GPS on and typed in the address for PRTO. (I need to speak with Lin about all of this.) I think as my phone brings up a route to the business Lin now runs.

* * *

Mai's pov:

* * *

I woke to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I let out a groan as I reached to shut the thing off. (Just two more day's of this then I'll be done with college and working full-time in the office with Koujo.) I told myself as I sat up and stretched my sleepy muscles.

I stood up and headed to my closet to grab some clothes and then headed to the bathroom. After a shower, tooth brushing and blow drying my hair. I pulled it into a high ponytail then started to dress then grabbed my bag from my room and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast as she heard the shower turn on.

(After a case he's always pretty drained from staying up or has a headache from staring at the screens watching over everyone.) I thought as I cracked some eggs into the pan and then grabbed some cheese, raw spinach leaves and mushrooms from inside the fridge and diced them up then flipped the eggs over so the other side can cook as I added my mix to the inside.

As I finish up the eggs Koujo comes down the stairs in his usual collared shirt and tailored pants. He heads straight for the coffee that I made sure to have ready for him. Once his had a sip of his morning wake-up elixir he turns and gives me a smile and says "Good morning did you sleep well?"

"Morning, I slept as good as you did," I replied with a small smirk as I plated the eggs then headed into the dining room. He followed me with our coffees then sat down in his seat and started to eat.

I looked at my watch and see I've got fifteen minutes till I have to leave and catch the train to school so I hurried up and finished my breakfast.

"Got to go or I'll miss my train," I say as I stand up with my plate and coffee mug. I rushed into the kitchen and deposited them into the sink then rush back to the dining room give Koujo a quick kiss on the cheek then rush to the front door. Grab my stuff and head into a full-blown run to the train station.

* * *

Lin's pov:

* * *

I watch with amusement as Mai rushes around so she could get to school on time. She surprised me with her quick kiss goodbye. (I wish I could have returned it. Ever since Gene's death, I try to say goodbye to people that are important to me because you never know if it will be the last time you see them.) I sigh as I stir my food around in thought. (I'll just have to make up for it when she gets back.) I think as I finish my coffee. (Well, better clean up before I head into the office.) I think as I stand up and take my plate and empty mug to the sink.

I washed the dishes from breakfast then head into the office to see if there's any appointment set up for today and check the emails from the website Mai and Yasu made.

Once inside I take a seat at Mai's desk so I can watch the door till Mai gets back from class. I booted up my laptop and checked the schedule which was blank. I shrugged it off and opened the email file to see hundreds of them and every one of them are from potential clients. (Better start reading.) I thought as I opened the first one on the list.

* * *

Three Hours Later:

* * *

(I've been through seventy emails and fifty of them are legitimate cases that need attention as soon as possible. How are we going to take so many with only limited time and manpower…) A knock on the office door stopped his train of thought. (Crap, I forgot to unlock the door.) I thought as I stood and unlocked the door then started to greet the short woman when she embraced me in a strong hug.

I was so shocked that I standing there like a statue till the woman spoke to me. "Oh, Lin I'm so glad to see you." (Luella?) He patted her back and said, "It's nice to see you too, but what brings you here Mrs. Davis?"

She final steps back and looks me over from head to toe. (Since the first week I started working for Martin, Luella's acted like a mother to me.) I think as she starts looking around the office. She inspects my office then the store room then gets to the door that connects to the house. She gives me a can I look so I nod. She opens the door and walks into the kitchen once she sees there's a dining room she turns back to me with a questioning look.

"Yes, Luella I own the whole house and you'll love this," I say heading towards the back door. She follows me till I open the door for her and her eyes widen at the big backyard we have. "Now we've only been living here for two days so we haven't touched the yard yet. But Mai plans on putting in a garden once she's done with college."

"Oh, I love it." She said stepping outside to take in the gorgeous yard. I follow her out and take a seat on the patio set that Ayako and Masako bought us as a housewarming gift.

"Mai…She's the girl who helped you and Noll find Gene right?" Luella asked taking the seat next to mine. "Yes, Mai's also the one who gave me the push to start PRTO and let me move in with her after Oliver fired me," I told her in a lazy voice.

"I'm sorry about that Lin. I was away promoting my new book and by the time I came back it was too late Martin had already let you go. What angered me was the fact that Martin didn't do a proper investigation into Oliver accusations before talking to me than judging what should be done. To tell you the truth Lin, Martin and I haven't been getting along and that's why he didn't follow periodical." She said looking at her feet in shame.

I put my hand on her shoulder and say, "Luella, I don't blame you. I blame Oliver for lying, Madoka for cheating and Martin for believing without investigating the problems."

"I know but still I wish I would have been there for you when you needed someone on your side. But I'm very glad Mai and the team stuck by you when I couldn't. So tell me about everything's that's been going on." I shack my head and stand up. "Let's get some tea and then I'll tell you what's been going on since Oliver fired me." She gives me a smile then heads into the house.

* * *

Mai pov:

* * *

"Thanks for emailing me the notes Shin. You're a real lifesaver." I said heading to the subway platform so I can head home.

"It was no problem, Mai. Say Mai do you have any plans for the weekend after graduation because a couple people were planning to have a big beach party at Kopepe Beach.?" Shin stammered out over his nerves.

(Shin's such a sweet guy and he's helped me every time I needed him. I have to let him down gently.) I think as he scratches his neck. "I don't know Shin. I might have to work but if I don't then I'll come okay." I say giving him my best smile.

"I understand Mai and I really hope you don't so you can come. Well good luck tomorrow on the tests," He said as the trains started to pull in. "You to see you tomorrow," I said with a wave as I hurried to my train.

After the long train ride, I hurried home wondering what Koujo would want for dinner. I reached the door but stop when I hear Koujo talking to a woman through the door. (Man I hope we don't have a case.) I thought as I headed around to the backyard through the gate. As I walked to the patio the door opens and Koujo gives me a bright smile as I walk up to him I give him a smile back and ask, "How was your day?"

"It's been good but it just got even better." He told me giving me a quick kiss before we headed inside.

I stopped and took off my shoes and dropped my bag by the door and ask, "Really well you'll have to tell me all about it as I make dinner. So what would you like?" I start to head toward the kitchen only to jump out of my skin as a woman pops out from around the corner and screams, "Surprise!"

Koujo just chuckles as he steadies me with one strong arm around my waist.

"Mai, I believe you know Luella Davis." Koujo introduced us again since it's been five years since we had seen each other.

"Hi, Luella how have you been, it's been so long since we've seen each other," I said as my shock starts to wear off.

"I'm alright despite everything that's been going on and Koujo's filled me in on everything that's been going on at PRTO. But I do have one more thing to discuss with the both of you, so why don't I pay for dinner and the three of us can talk." Luella said with her enthusiasm shining in her voice.

Koujo looked to me knowing I had tests to study for. "As long as we're not out to late, I have my final test to take and I'd like to study my notes for a bit tonight," I say as we settle down on the couches in the living room.

"That's wonderful Mai, when's your graduation?" Luella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wednesday evening. I'm really excited to see who's going to be top of the class. Well, If we're going out then I better go change." I say standing up and I start heading upstairs to my room so could change into something nicer than the jeans and tee shirt I was wearing.

I walk into my closet and look at my clothes. (It's a beautiful evening maybe a nice dress.) I thought as I turn to look at my dresses. I look till I see my light blue wrap top chiffon dress that Ayako made me buy then I grabbed my white sandals and changed quickly.

Once I'm satisfied with my reflection in the vanity mirror I headed back downstairs to see that I'm not the only one who changed. Koujo had put on his tie and grabbed his coat. So yes he looks as dashing as ever.

Luella had freshened up a changed her dress and let down her long black hair. As I came down the last steps I could feel them both staring at me and I started to get self-conscious about how I looked.

When I made it down and into the living room I kept my eyes down not wanting to look either of them in the eye.

Then I feel Koujo's arm wrap around my small waist and he said: "You look beautiful Mai, stop being shy."

"No, I'm underdressed. I should have picked something more formal huh?" I say still feeling down.

"Mai you look lovely, now stop being silly. If anyone's underdressed it's me, but all my clothes were a bit wrinkled. So I'm stuck with this." Luella said with a sigh.

"Ok, ladies you're both pretty. {His stomach rumbles} Now can we go eat I kind of skipped lunch today." He said sheepishly.

Luella and I both smile at him as we walk through the house and out the office door. Koujo opens the doors for Luella and I. Then he asks, "Well ladies where to?"

"Anywhere she wants," I answer. "You both know the area better than I do. So you pick Koujo" Luella said with a smile. "Okay, Italian it is," Koujo said as he pulled away from the curb.

Koujo headed into downtown Tokyo to one of the nice restaurants. Once there he pulled into the villa and let them park his car and we went inside. We didn't have to wait when Luella told the hostess her name. (I guess even people in Japan know the Davis name.) I think as Koujo takes both my arm in his left arm and Luella's in his right and escorts us to our table.

We took our seats with Koujo's help of course. (He's always a gentleman.) I think with a smile. Soft music played behind us as we made small talk. The waiter came and took our drink orders. After the waiter was gone Luella looked at us then said, "I have a case from Martin that I was supposed to give to Oliver but he has no team. So I thought I'd ask you to take it instead."

"What's the case about?" Koujo asked her and my face fell just a bit. (I hope we finish the case by graduation. I sure that I'm in the top five and I know that it would of shocked all of them to see my name be called out as one of the first three to walk. Oh well.) Just then Koujo's green shiki lays across my shoulders to comfort me.

Koujo watches as his green shiki weaves through my hair and settled its head by my throat. I gave him a small smile as Luella began to talk about the case.

"There's a small town just north of here that has been having problems with a man named Jun Makoto took his life on an electrical pole on the outskirts of the town. He left a note at his home that said he blamed the townspeople for his wife's untimely death and that anyone who is at the poll at the same time of his death will end up joining him on the poll.

There have been three other deaths since and the families of the victims are beginning for help. The driver that had lost control of his car and killed the Jun-san's wife, claims that he feels like he's being stocked by an unseen force."

Luella then bent down and pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Koujo. "Please think this case over Lin. The town really does need help and it would get people talking about your business. Now on a lighter note how have you been Mai-chan?"

The rest of dinner went on with light chit-chat and before we knew it was already ten o'clock. We all realized the time and hurried out to Koujo's car. Once back at the house Luella was about o leave as it started pouring down rain. I looked at Koujo then outside.

He took the hint and stopped Luella from going outside. "Luella why don't you just stay the night here its raining way too hard and the road signs will be hard to read in this downpour."

"Are you sure and where would I sleep? You two just moved in, I don't want to be a bother…" I cut her off at that point.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep with Koujo tonight," I tell her as Koujo nods his head in agreement. But Luella's still hesitating.

"Please Luella, It would make Mai and I feel better to know that you're safe." Koujo chimed in knowing that Luella wouldn't want them to worry.

"Okay, but I'm making breakfast in the morning." She said as she handed over her keys to Koujo. Who ran out and retrieved her bag from the trunk of her car and rushed back inside now soaked from the rain.

"Luella why don't I help you settled in while Koujo takes a shower and warms up," I say while leading Luella to the stairs.

I show her to my room then I grab her a towel and washcloth to use from the hallway closet. I see Koujo come up the stairs and head into the bathroom. I give him a smile as I grab him one of his towels and a fresh washcloth to use. He returns the smile with his own and takes the item out of my hands. I can't help but let my eyes roam over him. His nice white dress shirt is sticking to his broad shoulders and the bottoms of his trousers are constrictive around his lean cafes. (God, he's so hot.) I think as he steps into the bathroom.

When the door was shut I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Luella giving me a knowing smirk. "What there's no harm in looking," I said standing up and hurrying into my room with the supplies for her as she laughs.

Once she was settled and I had my clothes for bed and the next day. I went over to Koujo's room and opened the door and sat my things inside on his dresser then I hear the door open again. I turn to see Koujo standing there in his towel.

He smiles at me as my face turned red. His smile took on a mischievous glit as he moved closer to me like a predator creeping closer to its prey. He slowly came over to me and wrapped me up in his arms and pressed me to his naked chest. Our eyes locked as his forehead came to rest on mine.

I could see so many emotions in his eyes. First was love then lust and an undertone of fear. (He's afraid I'll hurt him or reject him.) I think as I let my eyes close and capture his lips. I pour all my love for him into it. When we part for air I feel Koujo's want for me against my thigh.

So I rubbed it gently while looking up at him watching his face as he let out a groan. In his eyes, there was so much fear and want. Seeing this I release my hold on him but never let my eyes leave his as I say, "Koujo, I'm in love with you and I understand you're not ready. Just know I'm here for when you are."

I then turn and pick up my things off his dresser and leave the room. I head downstairs and set up the couch for myself then make my nightly tea and curl up and study the most important parts of my notes as I sip my tea.

Once I'm done with my tea I decide to go to sleep so I laid down and stared at the back of the couch while listening to the rain till sleep took me over.

* * *

With Lin in his bedroom.

* * *

"Damn, she kissed me to show me how much she loves me and I go acting like a scared kid who just got kissed for the first time." I berate myself as I flop down on my bed. I look at the clock and see its after midnight. (Where is she?) I think as I stand up and look around. I feel as the towel slips off my hips.

(Clothes must put on some clothes.) I think as I pull out boxers and a pair of sleeping pants from my dresser and put them on then ask my shiki to find her.

 **"She's sleeping on the couch master."** My black shiki tells me with a disappointed attitude and I can't blame him for it. So I head downstairs and see her curled up in a small ball under a spare blanket.

I shake my head and mentally smack myself. Then uncover her small form then gather her in my arms and head back to my room. Where I lay her down on the bed and cover her up. I look down on her scrunch up face. (She's having a bad dream.) I think as I shut off the lights and climb into bed and move over to pull Mai into my arms.

"I'm sorry Mai. I love you very much." I said whisper in her ear as I close my eyes and let sleep claim me.

* * *

Back At the SPR Office

Naru's pov

* * *

"Where on earth can she be?" Madoka questions me as I start to fall asleep at my desk.

"I don't know. Maybe she got a hotel. I already called my father and he said he hadn't heard from her since she left London." I said while standing up and heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" She questioned me with attitude. "Home, there's no point of staying here and losing a whole night sleep. Are you coming or staying here?" I asked as I put my coat on and grabbed my umbrella and started to leave when she hurried and followed my lead and quickly got her things.

(Something's wrong. My dad and mother usually talk every night when they're apart.) I thought as I drove us home.


	15. Why?

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

"Okay everyone I need your votes: Do I keep it T or do you want me too to M status?" Let me know through reviews.

* * *

Mai's pov:

* * *

I woke feeling warm and safe as warm rhythmic breaths brushed past my ear. I peak through my eyelashes to see Koujo's relaxed sleeping face behind me. (Wasn't I on the couch when I fell asleep last night?)

I think as I try to move cautiously so I would not wake him, but as soon as I start to sit up strong arms pull me back into his warm broad chest. (He's cute when he sleeps) So I turn over to face him. His eyes closed and I see a small curl at the corner of his lips.

As I watch him I think about last night. (Is he really ready for this relationship? Should I move out or just give him some space?) As I keep thinking I come to the conclusion that I need advice from someone who's been in relationships before. So with new resolve, I slide slowly out of his arms and replace my body with my pillow so he clings to it not me.

Now freed I hurry to the bathroom and start my normal routine, once done I head down to the kitchen to find Luella making breakfast.

"Good morning," I tell her as I grab my mug from the cabinet and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Your up earlier than I expected," Luella replied with a hint of a question in her voice. I sigh knowing she knows something's bothering me.

"Luella, I'm worried. I know he cares for me and that I'm in love with him, but am I making him move too fast maybe I shouldn't have moved in with him." I say with a heavy heart.

"Mai, just give him some time." She said while rubbing my back. I nodded then headed into the living room and started study my notes again.

After an hour had rolled by and I still kept thinking of the fear I saw in his eyes I decided to gather up my notes (I'll just study more at school.) I thought as I went into the kitchen to say bye to Luella. "Luella, thanks for cooking breakfast but I'm going to head to school," I told her while placing my mug into the dishwasher.

"Oh, okay dear, but please take this with you." She said handing me a foul wrapped biscuit with jelly inside. I nodded then gave her a small smile. "If Koujo takes the case will you be coming with us?" I asked her.

"More than likely, now go on or you'll miss your train." She says giving me a hug then she turns and plates the rest of the biscuits. I head back into the living room and gather up my notes then leave the house.

* * *

Lin's pov:

* * *

I wake to my alarm beeping at me and the smell of something freshly baked coming into my room. I reach over and turn my alarm off as yesterday comes back to me. That's when it hits me, Mai's gone.

I hurry to the bathroom brush my teeth and hair and then dress. As I'm rushing around I didn't even know I was being watched till I went down the stairs and looked around.

"She's already left for school," Luella said from the dinning table. I sighed and headed over to take my usual seat.

"Did she say anything before she left?" I asked her as I put two biscuits on my plate.

She looked at me and replied, "She's worried that you're not ready for a relationship and she's considering moving out so you can have your space." She said bluntly as she added jelly to her biscuits.

"She's going to move out?" I asked not realizing how my sadness had leaked into my voice.

"If you don't get over this fear of intumesce, she will. She loves you and wants you, but if you're not open to loving her you should let her go. But I really hope you don't." She said in her motherly voice and began to eat her breakfast again.

I ate very little of my food as I thought about what I should do. (I love her and really don't want to lose her over my own fears. I know what I need to do, but how?)

"Luella, I know what I need to get rid of this fear will you help me with it?" I ask her as she's finishing her food.

"Of course I will. What do you need me to do?" She asked with concern in her voice.

* * *

Two hours later:

* * *

Luella and I drove to a small café three blocks from SPR. She goes inside and takes a seat while I wait around the corner so Madoka won't see me and leave.

It's not long before she joins Luella in the café. I wait a few minutes then walk in behind her.

"Luella, where did you disappear to yesterday!? Oliver and I were so worried when you didn't call us or Martin. I thought the two of you always talked at night when either one of you is traveling?!" Madoka scolded Luella.

"We use to, but not anymore and my private life is none of your business," Luella replied harshly to her. Madoka was taken back by her reaction. That's when I decided to make myself known.

"Madoka, there's someone behind you that needs you to answer some questions," Luella said to her. She turned around and shock took over her face.

"Hello, Madoka," I said as I took a seat. "What is he doing here?" Madoka asked Luella in a frustrated tone.

"I won't stay long. I just need to know why you cheated on me." I say to her meeting her glare/stare.

"Fine, Reason one: You never paid any attention to me when I tried to talk to you."

"Two: You never spent time with me."

"Three: You never would talk about getting married or starting a family. I'm almost thirty Lin! I wanted kids and to be a wife."

"Four: I could tell that you were not in love with me anymore." She finished in a small voice.

"Then why not tell me all of this? Why cheat and get pregnant to one of my closest friends?" I ask her.

"I was going to confront you, but then I got drunk and woke up in Noll's bed and at that time I still loved you, but I was confused because I was starting to have feelings for Noll too." She said taking a sip of her juice and looking away from me.

"Then shouldn't you have told me what happened and that you were confused because of it. But instead, you kept up our relationship and just kept sleeping with Noll and didn't tell me anything," I said with anger starting to show.

"I know, I was wrong, but I just didn't want to lose you before I knew who I really loved and if I would have told you I would have lost you. But then you kept ignoring me and I kept sleeping with Noll then I found out I was pregnant and everything came out." She said in a small voice.

"Do you love Oliver?" I asked her. "Yes, but I still miss you. You where one of my closest friends and I miss our friendship but not our relationship. I'm sorry Koujo." She said still not making eye contact with me.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear. Goodbye Madoka, Luella we'll leave for that case tomorrow if you'd like to come with us you can ride with Mai and me." I said as I stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Madoka you can have your car back now," Luella said standing as well and we walk out together.

As I turn to head back to my car Luella stops me and says, "I hope you can move on now with no regrets. Mai's a great girl and she truly loves you." She says then turns back to walk towards SPR, Madoka was standing there with an opened jawed.

"You're dating Mai?! Is she the one you said you started to have feelings for?!" She practically screamed at me.

I simply nodded and crossed the street to my car and climbed in. As I wait for traffic to let up I watch as Luella dragged Madoka towards SPR.

I look at the time and see that Mai will be let out soon. (I'll surprise her and pick her up and will go out for a little bit then maybe dinner.) I think as I pull into the lane and head towards her university.

It took longer then I thought to get a parking spot so I ended up driving around the campus till I saw her in the cross walk heading towards the train station.

I honked at her then yelled her name out the window to get her attention. She looks around and spots me and raced over to the car and climbs in the passenger seat.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up," Mai says as the light changed.

"How'd your test go?" I ask her as I head towards the outlet stores.

"It was alright, but I still hate essay questions." She said with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

(She's still thinking about last night. I have to fix this.) I think as I continue down the road.

"Have you made a decision if we're going to take Luella's case?" She asks me while looking out the window.

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning, but for now let's just relax," I said as I parked on the side of the street in the shopping district and got out and opened her door.

For the next two hours Mai and I walk and look through almost every shop on the strip grabbing little things here and there as we go.

"Let's get some dinner," I suggest as I put our things in my trunk.

"Sounds great," Mai replies as she stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk. I see her trip and I grab her and pull into my chest.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as she blushes into my chest. She nodes and gives me a soft "Thank you." I kissed the top of her head and just hold her for a moment.

"Where would you like to eat?" I ask her while still holding her. She steps back a step and looks up at me seeing if there's any fear still in my eyes. When she sees none a smile breaks out on her face and replies, "We passed a really good soba shop back that way. Does that sound good?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've had some good soba," I say taking her hand and walking the way we just came from.

Once we finished our meal I drove us home and we put the things we had grabbed on our shopping trip away.

"Well, I'm heading to bed since we have an early start and I'll probably have a dream about the case. Goodnight." She says as she makes her way to the stairs.

"Mai, wait," I say as I stop her before she could make it off the first step. She stops and turns around to face me. I do the first thing that comes to mind. I reach out and wrap my arms around her and bring her as close as I can and capture her lip with mine and give her a passionate kiss and after my lungs start to burn for air I look her right in the eyes.

"Sleep with me from now on. I promise no more holding back unless you're not ready for this. Then we can continue as we have been." I say to her with as much hope as I can muster in my voice.

"Well, I do always end up in your bed with my dreams anyway and I must say I sleep way better when I'm in your arms then when I'm alone." She says with a dust of pink on her cheeks and a bright smile on her lips.

"Great I'll be up in a minute. I'm just going to make sure everything's locked up." I say realizing I never called the others to tell them about the case tomorrow. Rushing to my tablet I shot a really quick email to them and just pray they get it in time.

Then head up stairs to see Mai's just getting out of the bathroom and heading to my room in a long night gown. I step into the bathroom myself and do my normal nightly routine then head into my room in just my boxers with my wallet and phone in hand.

When I walk in I see Mai's already under the covers and is just reading a book, but she looks up when I shut the door and I feel her eyes run down my body and it makes me shudder.

I decide to linger a little longer so she can enjoy looking at me. So I lay out my outfit for tomorrow then come lay down next to her. She puts down her book and scouts close to me. I guide her face up to mine and give her a slow lingering kiss. I feel her hand slide down my chest to over my rapidly beating heart.

As we broke for air I decided to pull her on top of me and let her small body use mine as a pillow. "Goodnight Mai," I say letting my eyes close as my arms stay around her.

"Goodnight to you too Koujo." She replies as her breathing evens out and I let myself drift into a light sleep.


End file.
